The Beast of New York City
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Adeline thought her life couldn't be any more complicated. But when she crosses paths with the boss of one of the most powerful businesses of New York, things become beastly!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an original story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Adeline stood in line with the others of her school as she waited for information about a second job. She was 18 years old and had just gotten a job as a coffee girl at the Daily Gazette. What she wanted more than anything was to be an undercover reporter for the biggest newspaper in the city. In order for her to even be taken seriously, she would need to first give the paper the biggest story of the year. But of course that seemed unlikely. What can a high school graduate do compared to the other more experienced and seasoned reporters?

"Next…" a gruff voice said.

"Adeline Potter here." She chirped happily.

"What school did you graduate from?" the man asked, looking clearly unamused.

"Maplewood high." She smiled. "I just graduated."

"Yeah, you and the other 1,000 from your school," he responded, now rolling his eyes. Now frustrated with the lack of appreciation, Adeline tried to shrug it off.

"My boss sent me. The one from the Daily Gazette. He said that I need a part time job in addition to the Daily Gazette," Adeline said gently.

"Hmph. What can you do?" he asked, now sipping coffee from a broken cup. "I'm a manager of this Sandwich shop, not the newspaper special."

"I can type 100 words per minute and I can write pretty fast too!" she smiled, now brushing her red hair from her face. The man looked unamused.

"We don't hire no secretaries in here. We only hire cooks and lunch deliverers," he said, now looking at her up and down. "You look healthy enough though."

"W-Wait…a cook?" she said, now grimacing a bit.

"Or just a runner for lunch delivery. Your decision," he said, now biting into a sandwich. Adeline hung her head. But then she looked at the tower that was down the street. It was the tower that everyone wanted to be at: the Northcott Estates. The Northcott Estates were the biggest buildings in the area and it was a franchise of various businesses, banks, hotels, and towns. But this was the main Northcott building where all of the managerial positions were. No one was allowed inside except for staff and the legendary Mr. Northcott himself.

"Is that where I'll be working?" Adeline asked in awe. The man laughed so hard he almost spit out his half rotten sandwich.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU?! A lunch girl?! Don't make me laugh," he coughed, now sipping a bottle of beer. "You may deliver lunch to the secretaries there but you would never be able to work there!"

"But I need a second job! I was hoping to apply for a secretarial job so that I could interview somebody inside there!" Adeline said, now getting frustrated.

"I already told you that this was a lunch counter. If you wanted to get interviewed for a secretarial job, you're out of luck! No one gets hired directly in there. It has never happened and it never will. They all have a system and anyone else, like you and your friends, come here for ordinary jobs." The man said.

Adeline looked at him and then looked at the large building down the street. It was a very large skyscraper that went past the clouds. But she was interrupted from her thoughts by a gruff voice.

"Well?!" he said.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Do you want the job or not?" the man said. "Take it or leave it cuz there are many others that need part time jobs."

"Yeah, hurry up!" a boy said behind her.

"We ain't got all day!" another remarked.

"Just take the dumb job!" another barked at her.

"Alright alright, geez," Adeline gruffed, now taking the paper that the man gave her.

"Good. Be here tomorrow at 11:00 sharp. Your deliveries start then," the man said, now looking past her. "Next in line!"

Adeline was then pushed aside by the person behind her and she quickly adjusted her bag. As she looked back to the street, she noticed something interesting. A limo had pulled up and a man was getting out of it. He was tall and had piercing blue eyes and snow white hair that was slick back on his head.

"Who is that?" she thought outloud.

"You obviously don't know important people when ya see em'! That's Mr. Northcott ya dummy," the man hissed. Adeline turned to him and her green eyes pierced into him, making him stare in shock.

"LISTEN! I don't know what's wrong with you but stop the rudeness already! I've done nothing to you and there's no reason to call me a dummy!" she snapped. The entire line went silent and the man let out a sigh.

"Alright now just calm down ya Irish firecracker! I meant no harm!" he said. Adeline just turned with a huff and stormed off. The man could only rub his neck sheepishly; he definitely deserved the tongue lashing.

But as Adeline turned, she paused. The man and the others had overheard her outburst from across the street and were staring at her intently. Now embarrassed, she ducked down a nearby ally and hid against the wall.

"Well that was embarrassing," she said to herself, now peeking around the corner. As she did, she noticed the men had already gone inside. But she could only sigh; her dreams of being an undercover reporter seemed so far away. So far, she was just a coffee girl and now a lunch deliverer.

But she only shrugged and decided to head home. Getting a second job was the main things she needed and she just accomplished that. Now it was time for her usual sandwich, chips, and soda for dinner. After all, now that she was living with a roommate, she was responsible for herself.

Once she stopped by the drug store and bought her food, she arrived at the apartment. Sure it was dirty and in a rough part of town, but it was home. But for now she needed to eat and get rest because the next day was going to be busy.

And busy it was.

Adeline was exhausted because this was the most running she had done in over two years. She had over 20 lunch orders to take all over the city. After a few hours, she was down to four sandwich specials!

"I'm almost done; this one is going to Brook street," she smiled. But the moment she was about to cross the street, a taxi drove by and splashed her! It got mud and ice cold water all over her!

"NO! NO!" She cried out, now trying to wipe the mud off of her. But then she glanced at her watch; she had no time to go home and change.

Now completely miserable, she continued to make her deliveries and was embarrassed by how the people began stare at her and some even laughed. The day started off not so bad, but now she had to complete her deliveries a muddy and terrible mess.

But after a lot of courage and a few napkins, she made it through to her very last delivery. As she moved her red hair from her face, she looked at the very last address and her eyes bulged in pure shock. She was in front of the Northcott towers.

"Oh no…" she gasped. "I can't go in like this!"

But after a few minutes, she looked at her watch. She had no choice! One of the secretaries ordered some food and she had to delivery it on time.

Adeline swallowed hard and then walked briskly inside. The entire inside was covered in gold and silver plating and the tiles on the floor were black and gold. Exquisite mirrors hung from the walls and only the elite were sitting in the waiting area. She hung her head as the officials and front desk frowned on her appearance. But she couldn't help it; it was her duty to deliver the food!

"I just need to hurry and get out of here," she whispered to herself. But as she looked at her address book, she groaned in frustration. The secretary was on the 100th floor! "Great…just great."

She grudgingly walked to the elevator and felt all eyes on her as she stood with her hands over the lunch packet. Once the doors were opened, she hurried to the secretary that was in front of two large double doors!

"Hello! I'm Adeline Potter! Here is the lunch you ordered!" Adeline said. The secretary scoffed and looked at her up and down.

"This lunch is for one of our guests. Mr. Bloodsworth, the banker," she said, now looking at her in disgust. Adeline tried to ignore her rude comments and looks, but tried to be polite.

"Can you please deliver it to him?" she asked. But the secretary only looked at her.

"You are paid to deliver to the person. I will beep them but you can go inside," she responded.

"Please no! I look a mess," Adeline pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I am busy with other paperwork," the secretary said, now looking back at her computer.

"B-BUT-…" Adeline started, but before she could say anything else the buzzer was buzzed and the door was opened. Adeline then watched in horror as a table full of refined and dignified men were staring at her. She tried to hold back a sob as they looked at her muddy and wet outfit and messed up hair. It was so quiet she could hear a pen drop. But after a moment, she heard a deep voice speak.

"Mr. Bloodsworth. It appears your…lunch is here." The voice said. Adeline noticed it was coming from the head of the table. Her eyes then widened! It was Mr. Northcott himself!

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with it? Look at her! That food could be contaminated," the banker scoffed.

"It wasn't my fault! A taxi splashed me," Adeline burst out.

"Well you should have had the decency to change!" the banker replied harshly.

"But I would have been late with your order and my other orders! I didn't have time," she said, now choking back tears.

"Get her out of here before I call security! My entire lunch is ruined," the overweight banker scoffed, now turning away in anger. He then pulled out his cell and began to call for something else.

Adeline hung her head and a small tear fell. Mr. Northcott's eyes gently narrowed and he turned to the banker.

"Was being that rude necessary? It was not the young female's fault," Mr. Northcott said lowly.

"I do not care. I need my nourishment," Mr. Bloodsworth said. The other men chuckled a bit, clearly seeing the man was not in danger of starving at all.

But as Adeline turned to leave, a bellboy with a water pitcher came upstairs and bumped into Adeline, now spilling cold ice water all over her. She screamed as the cold water soaked her and Mr. Northcott stood in surprise, as well as the others.

"This is the worse day ever!" Adeline screamed out, now running to the stairs and throwing the door open.

"Wait!" A deep voice called. Adeline turned and saw Mr. Northcott heading to the door. Now in panic that she ruined the meeting, she took off down the stairs.

Now getting a determined look, he walked over to the Bellboy and gave him a displeased look.

"Do try and be more careful young man," Mr. Northcott said, his eyes narrowing. The bellboy shivered in his large shadow.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Sir!" he said in fear. Mr. Northcott only nodded and ran towards the stairs and leaned over the balcony. He heard sobbing and saw the young girl trying to run down the stairs.

"Wait! Halt a moment young one!" he called. But the moment Adeline heard him, she sped up and kept running. She wasn't going to let him catch her if her life depended on it.

But as luck would have it, she saw another door and ran inside. The secretary gasped and stared at her!

"Who are you?!" she gasped.

"My name is Adeline Potter! I'm trying to get out of here!" Adeline panicked, now looking for another way down since she was on the 95th floor now. But as she turned, she saw the elevator and jumped inside. She was happy because Mr. Northcott was nowhere to be found. She was safe at last!

As she made it to the ground level, she sadly walked to the lunch building. The man was happy with her deliveries and gave her her day's pay. She only hung her head in sadness; once he learned about the disaster at the Northcott towers she would be fired!

But that didn't matter! She ran home to change and go help at the Daily Gazette! Due to the traffic it took her almost an hour to get home. Once she arrived, showered, and changed clothes, she was just about to leave when she heard the doorbell. Curious, she answered it and saw a package on the ground. She carefully picked it up and read the tag on it. The note read:

'I apologize for what happened at the office. Please buy yourself a new set of clothes, courtesy of the Northcott estates.'

Adeline gulped! How did Mr. Northcott and his associates find where she lived?! And as she opened the package, she gasped! There was five hundred dollars inside the envelope!

A few hours later…

Adeline was serving coffee to all of the reporters and managers of the newspaper office. It was a bit boring, but she knew that she would have to endure it for a while.

"This will be worth it," she said, now lazily pulling out her phone. She just got a text. As she looked at it, she let out an audible short shout, making everyone look at her! The text read.

"Guess what? Got a call about another lunch special tomorrow and you were asked to deliver it personally. It will be to the Northcott estates and on the 100th floor." The text read from her other boss.

Adeline quickly put down the coffee pot and ran in the bathroom to answer! She text them that she couldn't do it because she was busy, but she got another text in return.

"You better deliver that special because it was a personal request!" came the angry response.

"From who?!" Adeline texted back.

"From Mr. Northcott himself."

And with those words, Adeline's head began to swim and she felt like she was going to faint. Not only was she not fired, but she was had to deliver lunch again to the same building the next day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: And the story has begun everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adeline gulped as she clutched the sandwich to her chest and walked to the front door of the secretary's office. Now that she was on the 100th floor, there was no way back now.

"Please….can you please give this to Mr. Northcott?" Adeline asked calmly.

"Listen you! I won't tell you again! You need to deliver your own packages personally!" she snapped, now turning back to her computer.

"But I'm scared…especially after last time," Adeline whined sadly.

"Please just deliver the food. You are wasting time!" the secretary said, now turning away and opening the door.

As the door slowly opened, Mr. Northcott and his associates looked up and saw the young girl standing in the doorway. Adeline audibly gulped and her knees began to knock. She never knew that she would be in the midst of all of these important men!

"Well well…if it isn't the young girl from yesterday," the banker scoffed.

"Enough Sir. She did not mean for that to happen," Mr. Northcott said, now motioning for Adeline to come forward. "Please. You may enter."

Adeline slowly came in the room and walked over to Mr. Northcott himself. His silver and snow white hair and bright blue eyes were definitely something to behold. But amazingly, he was not old! He looked approximately mid to late 20s.

"You must be Ms. Adeline," he said calmly, now seeing her place the food down on the table gently.

"Yes Sir," she said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, now crossing his legs elegantly.

"Yes Sir," she said, not making eye contact. He arched an eyebrow, noticing that she looked as red as a tomato, but also noticed she looked pale. "Are you well?"

"Yes Mr. Northcott. I think the rain yesterday just gave me a chill, that's all." She said calmly.

"It appears more than a chill to me," he said, now looking at her a bit closer.

"Please make her leave! We have important papers to see to!" A man at the table said.

"Yeah! We have to keep that man from trying to take over your territory again! You know he tries every opportunity he gets," another said.

"Everyone remain calm. We all know that Mr. Adonis Cole wants nothing more than to take over Mr. Northcott's business." Another replied.

"Enough," came the smooth reply. As low as it was, everyone stopped as Mr. Northcott eyed them all. "Now then…gentlemen, we will continue this conversation after I see to this young lady."

And with that, he looked at her and motioned with his head for her to follow after him. Shyly, Adeline followed behind the large man and out into the hallway. Once they were out, he turned to her and looked down at her.

"Now then…are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"Yes Sir. I hope that I made it here in time for your delivery," she said, not making eye contact. He arched an inquisitive brow and made her look at him as he gently lifted her chin with a single finger.

"You are not well young one. You have more than a chill. Your temperature is rising," he said, now looking at her a bit sternly. Adeline was confused…how could this man know her temperature? But she was shaken by her thoughts as he turned to his secretary. "Ms. Dana. Write a personal note to the lunch shop across the street. Tell them that I personally want Ms. Adeline to return home due to her fever."

"Yes Sir," the secretary said immediately.

"HUH?! B-But I'm fine! Really!" Adeline said, now starting to protest, but his expression left no room for argument.

"You will rest…" he said, in a deep and authoritative tone. Adeline was about to say something further but the secretary gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the scene.

"She will do as she is told Sir!" the secretary said, now looking at Adeline sternly as she gripped her arm further.

"Ow! That hurts!" Adeline snapped at her.

"Ms. Dana…a death grip on this girl's arm is unnecessary. Just kindly escort her safely to her home after you deliver the message," Mr. Northcott replied, now turning and walking back into his office. Adeline's face was bright red! Now she was being sent home against her will?!

But before she could say anything further, she was pulled into the elevator. But she could have sworn that she saw a smirk in Mr. Northcott's face too as he joined his comrades. But as she was drug into the elevator she dropped something very important to her. Her ID!

A few hours later….

As she tossed and turned in bed, her fever was still getting worse. She really needed to be taken care of, but she was living alone with a roommate. Of course a roommate doesn't always take care of you so she was alone.

"I don't feel good," she whimpered, now holding her stomach and feeling even worse. "I've got to get to the doctor."

And with that, she got up and weakly got her purse. But as she began to look inside it, to her horror her ID was gone!

"No! I need that! I need my ID for the doctor to see me!" she said, now feeling even more stressed. "I've gotta retrace my steps."

And with that, she put on a thin jacket and walked out and began to retrace her steps all the way back to the Northcott estates.

An hour later…

Adeline stumbled into the building, hoping to find the secretary from earlier. She was hoping she found it in the vehicle they were in and had it with her. But within a moment, Adeline felt like she was going to vomit. She ran into the bathroom and spent a good half hour in there with a sick stomach.

Once she came out, the building was completely empty. She called out, but no one was there! She even ran to the doors but she was locked inside!

"What do I do?!" she said, now in a panic! "I've got to get outta here!"

And with that, she ran to find a night guard, but no one was around at the moment. Now feeling scared, she saw the elevator was somehow still on and she ran inside and pressed the 100th floor! Hopefully, the secretary was still there!

Once the elevator took her to the top, she noticed the floor was eerily quiet. As the doors opened, she saw that she was practically in a dark room and the secretary was gone! Adeline was about to go back down the stairs when she saw a faint, blue light coming from under the conference room door! Curious, Adeline walked as quietly as a mouse to the door. Once she was close enough, she heard a deep groan! It sounded like whoever it was was in pain! As she opened the door gently, her eyes almost popped open at what she saw! Mr. Northcott was changing before her very eyes!

His skin was disappearing and replaced with white stripped fur and his clothes were tearing off and being replaced with a Roman soldier-like outfit. He let out a low growl and she could tell that this change was uncomfortable but he was bearing it! He became larger and larger and bright white wings sprouted from his back, which made him roar in pain! Within a moment, she stared as a large Siberian-like tiger being was standing before her and he had large white wings on his back! He looked similar to a human-like flying tiger! This was impossible!

Adeline let out a shout of fear, unable to hold it in! That made Mr. Northcott swirl around in surprise! He was unaware that anyone was there because he was distracted with the transformation!

"Adeline? Adeline what are you doing here!" he demanded, now turning and walking towards the door! Adeline let out a shout of fear and turned to run away. But she heard his thunderous footsteps behind her! She ran for the elevator but it had already returned to the first floor!

"Let me out of here!" she panicked, now running towards the stairs. As she threw the door open, she immediately ran down the stairwell, hoping to escape.

"Adeline! Adeline stop!" Mr. Northcott demanded, now nose diving off the top of the stairs and landing where she was! Adeline let out a shout and scrambled back so fast that she hit her back hard on the wall. He winced and reached for her. "Calm yourself. Panicking will only make this worse."

"YOU'RE A BEAST!" She screamed, now trying to get away but he grabbed her and tucked her under his arm. She tried to yell but he placed a clawed hand over her mouth and no matter how much she squirmed, he was unmovable!

Mr. Northcott said nothing as he locked his office door and then walked to his window.

"Open…" he said lowly. Adeline watched in shock as the window opened on its' own. She then looked as she realized what he was going to do! He was going to jump from the window!

"MMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH!" She panicked, now squirming more.

"Stop squirming Adeline," came the unamused response as he opened his wings and took off into the sky. Adeline saw that they were flying above the city and the moment she saw that, her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

An hour later…

Adeline groaned as she found herself on a beautiful red velvet sofa and Mr. Northcott was leaning over her. She screamed in panic but he pinned her down without any difficulty.

"Now then…what were you doing in my office after hours?" he asked sternly.

"I didn't mean to! Please don't eat me! I taste like an old sandwich!" she begged.

"I don't eat humans," he replied gently.

"No but there is always a first time!" she panicked, now seeing his claws.

"I said for you to remain calm!" he said, now keeping her pinned and his eyes narrowing into slits. "I understand that I am alarming but you were not supposed to be in my office after hours. What were you doing there?!"

"I needed my ID," she said, now breathing hard.

"Adeline, you need to reduce your breathing. You need to calm down before you faint," he said, now noticing her heartrate was increasing rapidly.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't! I mean you're a large tiger with wings!" she said, now flinching hard as he gently sat up, but made sure she was not able to get up.

"Adeline, I am a guardian." He said, now looking at her with a peaceful expression.

"A-A-A-A-A what?!" she said, still very much afraid of this large beast. He only sighed and began to run his claws gently through her hair.

"I said to remain calm," he said. "I mean you no harm but you must remain calm."

Adeline decided that if she made this large beast happy that he may let her go. She then nodded gently, but he could tell she was up to something. But as he turned to get her some water, she jumped up and jumped behind the couch.

"Adeline, where are you going?!" he said, now looking at her in a slightly agitated manner.

"I won't let you eat me! Your teeth are bigger than my fingers!" she said, now coughing. His eyes narrowed as he heard her cough.

"You are still unwell. And for the last time, I do not want to eat you!" he said, now gently crawling over the couch to keep her trapped.

"I'm going insane! Insane I tell you!" she said, now wiping her feverish forehead with her sleeve. But as she looked back up, she screamed as he ran at her on all fours and pinned her down on the red carpet.

"Adeline, you need to calm yourself. This is only going to make this worse and I am getting tired of chasing you around here," he said in an agitated tone, now seeing her finally give up and nod her head.

"S-So you're a real beast?" she asked meekly.

"Yes. But not the kind you know of as terrors. I am a guardian of this city. Every city in the world has one and I am the guardian of this one," he said, now sitting up.

"Mr. Northcott? If you don't' mind me asking…why are you telling me this?!" she asked.

"Because I'm going to be keeping an eye on you from now on Adeline. You were not supposed to see me. Humans are not supposed to see guardians and you came on the night I was going on duty," he replied, now standing up and walking over to the table.

"What?! But I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said, now scared.

"Calm yourself. I will not hold you prisoner, but you will be moving into the south wing of my mansion. My servants will tell you where to go," he replied, now drinking from a large chalice.

"But this is kidnapping!" she protested.

"It isn't. The fact that you know my identity can put you in harm's way. You do not know how many people will be after you if they think you know too much," he said, now glancing at her.

"W-W-What?!" she said, now scared.

"Adeline," he said gravely. "There are many who are against guardians. There is one in particular who wishes to take my place and rule this city with an evil hand. But we can discuss that later."

Adeline gulped, now feeling even worse than before.

"M-M-Mr. Northcott, I'm scared! I don't want people to be chasing me!" she panicked.

"You may refer to me as Claude. And second of all, you are safe if you keep your words few Adeline. Do not tell anyone what you have seen or you will be in danger," he said, now turning and walking in front of her. He then began crouching in front of her and that made her blush at his close proximity. "Now then…get some rest."

Adeline was about to protest until he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and bit her shoulder. She screamed in pain as he made a slight trickle of blood flow off her shoulder, but she soon began to fall asleep!

"I apologize," he said, now releasing her shoulder. But as Adeline looked at him, she noticed his lips weren't moving anymore.

"Yes, I am in your mind." He said with a small smirk. "Now sleep."

"B-but Mr. Northcott?! I mean C-Claude?!" she begged.

"Sleep Adeline," Claude replied, now watching the young girl fall asleep on the couch. He then turned to the maid and stretched his wings. "Watch over her. I will return after I do some business in the city."

"Yes Mr. Northcott." The maid replied. And with those words, he flew out the window and into the night without another word.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

As Adeline woke up, she realized that she was in a luxurious room and the entire room was filled with beautiful red and gold. Now remembering everything, she shot to her feet, threw on her slippers, and out the bedroom door like a cannon! Granted, she was in new pajamas too!

"How did I get changed?! How is all this happening?!" she said, now looking around at her new surroundings. As she ran down the stairs, she saw a paper by the stairs. Curious, she opened it and she read about a large beast that had been terrorizing citizens in the town! Many have claimed they had been attacked.

"Attacked?!" she gasped, but her eyes opened wide as she remembered Mr. Claude Northcott. "H-He is attacking people in town?!"

Now she was scared to death…she was in a house with a beast who not only was dangerous, but he could kill her with a drop of a hat.

"Ma'am?" a voice asked. Adeline let out a shout of panic as the person came forward. It was the maid. "I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

"I-It's quite alright," Adeline said, now shaking in her pink slippers.

"I just wanted to say that breakfast is served. And when you are ready, you have a change of clothes on the bed," the maid said.

Adeline nodded in fear and quickly made her way back to the south wing. She was not sure how her life was going to be now that she knew Mr. Claude Northcott.

A few hours later…

Adeline walked to the Northcott estates and to the 100th floor. Strangely, the secretary was not there and the door was open. As she entered, she saw him looking at her with a calm expression.

"I knew you would be coming," he said calmly.

"How?" she asked, now curious.

"Because I am connected to you and your mind. Ms. Adeline, you must be more careful when dealing with me and my affairs. I have to insist that you stay close to the Northcott estates," he said, now sipping his tea.

"But please…I don't know what's going on. I just happened to walk in at the wrong time," Adeline pleaded. He looked at her calmly and then stood up.

"I leave it up to you. I am offering you protection, but if you insist that you want to be on your own…you may," he said, now glancing at his watch. "I must leave. I have an important meeting on the other side of town."

Adeline opened her mouth to say something, but Claude only stared. He knew that she was unsure, but he would never force her to stay with him. That was up to her.

He nodded in a polite manner and then gently walked past her and out of his office. He turned to her one last time and then disappeared down the elevator.

Adeline was snapped from her thoughts as her phone began to ring! She glanced at it as she pulled it out and panicked! She was late for her job at the Daily Gazette!

She bolted from the room and ran for the elevator as quick as lightning! The secretary, who had just arrived a few minutes ago, only rolled her eyes and continued to type.

"I don't know why that girl keeps hanging around here. She is only a nuisance," she said under her breath. Adeline heard a few words but ignored her; she didn't have time for rude secretaries. As the elevator opened, Adeline stepped inside and noticed that for the first time, she was starting to have an uneasy feeling. It was as if something big was going to happen and soon!

* * *

At the Daily Gazette, Adeline was serving coffee as she heard her red faced boss spit out nails at another reporter! No one had brought in a decent story in weeks!

"How are we going to make the top when none of you can bring me anything important?!" he snapped.

"Mr. White, please! We are trying our best!" a reporter responded.

"Trying?! TRYING?! You moron! Another reporter got pictures of a monster that is supposedly attacking people across town and you said that you are TRYING?!" Mr. White roared.

"Well what do you want us to do?!" A reporter responded, shaking in their shoes.

"I expect you to bring me what I want!" he snapped. "Go and find this supposed monster and give me evidence of it!"

"But Sir! They only have the scenes of the crimes and no pictures…" a reporter stated.

"I DON'T CARE! Find the beast and bring me a picture of it! A REAL PICTURE OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Mr. White roared, now showing them all out of his office and slamming the door.

Adeline winced at that and then gasped. What would happen if someone suspected Mr. Northcott? No, that was a crazy idea. Who would suspect one of the biggest bosses in New York. And the fact that anyone could change into a beast is a weird idea already!

"If I told them about him, I would have the biggest story of the year," she thought to herself. But then she hung her head. No…it would be very wrong to expose him and she would also be putting herself on the line.

"Wise choice." A voice replied in her head, making her jump in shock.

"What is going on?!" she thought to herself.

"I am in your mind Adeline," came the calm response.

"Mr. Northcott?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Mr. Northcott we have a problem! They are looking for the supposed beast that is causing trouble! Are you the beast?!" she asked.

"What do you think Adeline?" came the calm reply.

"I-I don't know. I don't know anything about you!" she said calmly.

"Then let us keep it that way. You are under my protection and in time I will try to find a way to erase your memory of this," he replied.

"Wait a moment…how do I know you're not the evil one and you're not just making something up?!" she snapped.

"You are meant to know nothing about me Adeline," he replied, now his voice fading.

"Hey! Hey wait a moment! You didn't answer my question!" she said, but he was gone. Now Adeline was scared. It was unclear whether Mr. Northcott was a good guardian or a bad guardian. How did she know if he was telling her the truth or not? All she knew was that he was a beast! He could have killed her, but then again he could have needed her alive for something as well.

"I don't know what to do…" she thought to herself. But then her face lit up. She had one person that she could turn to. Her old neighbor that used to live across the street from her when she was young. The old woman was very elderly, but knew a lot about the city and the history of it.

"That's it. I will visit Ms. Maple tonight after work," Adeline said, now hurrying to finish her work and get out.

An hour later…

Adeline walked towards Ms. Maple's house and noticed the property was as silent as a graveyard. It was creepy, but it was her home after all.

Once Adeline knocked on the large oak door, she was escorted into the parlor by the maid. There by the fireplace sat Ms. Maple. She wore a pure white dress with a light blue shawl. Her eyes were fading so she wore thin glasses and she also had a steel cane by her side.

"Welcome Adeline," Ms. Maple said, now glancing at her. "You have grown."

"Hello Ms. Maple. Thanks for seeing me tonight. I need your guidance and help." Adeline said gently.

"What about?" came the soft reply.

"What do you know about the guardians of the city? Like the history?" Adeline asked. Ms. Maple's eyes widened a moment and she leaned forward.

"Adeline…did you see a guardian?" she asked, now looking serious.

"I may have gotten a glimpse of one," Adeline said, trying not to tell a lie.

"Adeline…those beings are as ancient as time itself. But stay clear of them!" Ms. Maple said.

"Why? Are they bad?!" Adeline asked, now getting scared.

"There are some that represent peace and others that represent evil. There is a non-stop battle between them. Anyone that gets involved can be seriously hurt and in more ways than one." Ms. Maple said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Adeline asked. Ms. Maple opened her mouth to say more, but then she stopped. It was as if she was too scared to say anything else.

"Adeline. You are being watched as we speak," Ms. Maple said, a slight look of fear on her face.

"What?!" Adeline said, now looking around but seeing no one there.

"Adeline. I cannot tell you anything else. All I can say is stay clear of the guardians, whether they are good or bad. I know you are being watched because guardians know when people speak of them," Ms. Maple said sternly.

"But what makes them so dangerous?" Adeline asked.

"Guardians feed on human energy. Positive or negative energy. Listen to me…guardians have a way of handling business and prefer to steer clear of humans. Do not get involved in their affairs Adeline," Ms. Maple replied. "Now…let us say nothing more."

Adeline nodded and decided not to press the issue further. She was about to ask about something else when her phone went off. As she checked it, her eyes grew wide! There was a beast attacking the Daily Gazette! Quick as a flash, she excused herself and raced back towards her job! She was hoping that she wasn't too late.

But she was.

Once she had taken a taxi there, her eyes grew wide! She saw men being carried out on stretchers and some of them looked positively terrible!

"W-what happened here?" she asked meekly.

"They said something broke in and attacked them," a reporter said, clearly shaken up. "All I heard was screaming."

Adeline nodded and then noticed something that was by the entrance. Something that no one seemed to notice. As she squinted and walked over to see what it was, her gulp got caught in her throat. It was a large, white feather.

"No…" she gasped, now picking it up and placing it in her bag. Her heart began to beat fast! Claude had to have been there and did all of that damage!

Adeline turned and called for a taxi as she ran to the street! She wanted to talk to Mr. Northcott alone!

But once she arrived at the mansion, she was shocked and her mouth dropped open. Mr. Northcott was sitting with his men and having a meeting in his parlor. As she walked in, he looked at her with a knowing expression and stood up gently.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"It's the same girl from earlier," the banker said in shock.

"I do believe the young lady is following us," another added.

"Gentlemen, I will return shortly. Ms. Adeline, please follow me," he said, now leading the way. Adeline nodded and walked after him, staring at his back in pure confusion.

Once in the hallway, he turned to her.

"Now then…what is it?" he asked.

"Y-You're here?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes…where did you expect me to be," he said, now looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Mr. Northcott…err..Claude. The Daily Gazette was just attacked by a beast," Adeline said.

"Yes, I am aware," he replied calmly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, I heard about what happened. Pity those men were at the wrong place and at the wrong time," Claude replied, now looking at her a bit more.

"Did you do it?!" she asked.

"How could I if I was here?" he asked, now looking at her with a bored expression.

"I found some evidence at the scene of the crime," she said, now pulling out the feather. He glanced at the feather and then smirked at her.

"Are you sure that the feather is mine?" he asked.

"Yes! You are the only one with bright white feathers like these!" she said, now confident.

"And you are positively certain about that?" Claude asked.

"Yes!" she said.

He only let out a deep chuckle and leaned in towards her face. "Adeline…it is late. Please retire upstairs for a rest."

"B-But…" she started.

"Retire…please," he said, now leaving no room for argument. Adeline let out a huff and then went up the stairs. As she did, she felt him gently take the feather from her. Once she was gone, he turned to the group of men, who came to the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" one of them asked.

"Everything is fine," Claude replied, now glancing at the feather. "I will be in shortly."

And with that, he studied the feather more and began to chuckle heartily. "Oh yes…very clever indeed Adeline."

"And what about the girl? She seems to know too much," the maid asked, coming up beside him.

"She is of no threat. She is naïve and young. As long as she stays in her place, I will spare her," Claude replied, now stretching as his canines began to grow a bit.

"But Master Claude. She is trying to be a reporter…she knows about you and if she does share to the wrong people, you know what the penalty is," the maid replied.

"Yes, I am aware of the penalty. But if she heeds my warning, Adeline will not be harmed in this endeavor. However…" he said as his eyes grew to slits. "If she defies me, I will have no choice but to do what I have done to others in the past who betrayed me."

And with those words, he turned back to the room where the men were waiting for him to finish the meeting. The maid only gulped and walked back up to Adeline's room, where she was pacing and looking concerned.

"Ma'am. I would be very careful to listen to Master Claude," the maid said. "The others who didn't…" And with those words, she stopped.

"Others?" Adeline asked, now looking even more disturbed.

"There have been others before you ma'am. They were told to be quiet, but they didn't. They spread the news of what they saw and Master Claude was forced to…to…"

And with those words, she looked away sadly.

"What did he do?" Adeline asked, now trying to remain level headed.

"He put them into a deep sleep. A sleep where they will never awaken. A guardian is very important to their city; they cannot risk having their identity exposed for anything," the maid said.

"And how are you keeping this in so well?" Adeline asked.

"Because I am not human. I am from the same realm that Master Claude is and I was meant to serve him. He has been very good to me and the others," the maid smiled gently. Adeline's jaw dropped open and she just stared at the maid. The maid looked human but apparently wasn't. Adeline then turned her head and shed a few tears. She didn't know what to think of everything.

"Now now…." The maid said, now walking up behind her and touching her arm. "No need to be upset. As long as you keep your promise to be silent, you will be alright."

"But I want to be a reporter one day! How can I keep this whole thing a secret?!" Adeline said.

"You must try. But think about it this way as well. If you remember to be careful and keep this to yourself, you are mainly protecting yourself as well." The maid replied.

As she finished, Claude walked in and noticed Adeline's look of despair. Sighing, he walked over to her and stood before her.

"I understand this is an adjustment, but you will be safe here," he said, now turning to go into the night.

"Wait! Please! Where do you go every night Mr. Claude?" Adeline asked. He turned to her and gave her a solemn look.

"It is for the best that you do not know," he replied, now slowly transforming into his beast form. Once he did, he saw Adeline's face turn pale and back into the wall. He then stretched out a clawed hand. "Come. Feel me."

"W-W-W-W-Why?" she squeaked out.

"It will help you overcome your fear of this form," he said, now sitting down and motioning for the maid to leave out. Once the maid left, Claude sat on the bed and watched as Adeline approached him gently. He watched her without even blinking, which made her even more nervous. But as she did as she was told, he then gently opened his legs a little so she could get as close as possible to his face. Once she did, she gently touched his arms which he had rested on his knees. The fur was very silky and smooth, but the muscle was as hard as a rock. She then gently touched his upper chest and he watched her without even moving. She felt him breathe and how his chest would rise and fall with every breath. She then traced down to his claws, which were sharper than nails.

Adeline gulped, but he only sat back a bit more. "There is nothing to fear Adeline. Continue..." he said, now allowing her to feel his fur on his long tail and then she ran her hands gently over a few feathers in his wings. He shuddered lightly under her touch and that made her giggle a little. He only arched an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to continue.

"Do you enjoy people doing this?" she asked, now gently touching more of his feathers.

"Not typically. But I am making an exception because of your fear. Humans and guardians are not meant to have this close of contact on a regular basis," Claude replied, now feeling her reach up and touch his ears.

"Are these real?" she asked gently, now barely grazing her hand over them.

"As real as the rest of me young one," he replied with a sense of amusement. Adeline then felt his ear flick a bit and she pulled her hand back in alarm. That made him chuckle, but with that he stood up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That is enough for today. Now rest…you will begin your new job tomorrow," Claude replied, now stretching his wings.

"New job?" she asked, now confused.

"Yes. I have already spoken to the lunch shop across the street. You are no longer an employee there; you are my personal assistant," Claude said. "Ms. Dana will be working alongside you as well."

Adeline's eyes almost popped clean out! She was about to work for one of the biggest bosses in New York City!

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She said, now jumping at him to hug him. But she stopped short as he looked at her inquisitively.

"What is it?" he asked.

"May I…ummm…hug you?" she asked calmly. Claude looked at her with an unimpressed expression but let out a sigh.

"I suppose you may for this occasion that somehow has gotten you excited," he replied, now grunting as she plowed into him and hugged him tightly.

"I think I'm gonna like it here! You're such a nice kitty!" she said absentmindedly, but gasped as she looked up and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm a what?!" he said, with the hint of a growl.

"NOTHING! NOTHING!" She said, now letting him go and blushing red. He only sighed and walked towards the window.

"Adeline, I have two rules. Do not leave this mansion beyond midnight and two…do not call my name unless you are in real danger," he replied.

"What happens if I call your name?" she asked meekly.

"Let us just say…it is not a pretty sight," he replied, now opening the window and flying out into the night.

Adeline ran to the window and watched him fly higher and higher. She was amazed at his strength, cunning, and….beauty? No impossible! He was a beast after all!

But as she was gazing, she felt something vibrate on the bed. As she walked over, she saw it was her phone. Her eyes opened wide at the text.

"Coffee girl…please be here early in the morning. You are to help us serve food for our guest. He is going to be interviewed promptly at 9:00 am. He has a busy schedule!"

"Who is it?" she texted back.

"Mr. Adonis Cole," came the calm reply.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Mysteries upon mysteries!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adeline shook in her shoes as the morning finally came. The door slowly opened and a tall man entered the room. He was about as tall as Claude in his human form and he had slick, black hair and striking green eyes that could see probably straight through you!

"Mr. Adonis Cole…it is an honor," Mr. White smiled, now watching the man come through.

"Let us please keep this brief Mr. White. I do have other meetings to attend," Adonis said, clearly looking bored.

"I understand Sir! Please come and have a seat," Mr. White said, ushering him to a very comfortable sofa. Mr. Cole nodded and walked over and sat down; he crossed his long legs elegantly and began to answer the questions the reporter gave him. As he spoke, Adeline noticed that he looked at her with a curious expression. Trying to stay out of the way, she looked at him and then went back to preparing the food.

An hour later…

Once the interview was at a short intermission, Adeline noticed that Adonis was out of coffee. She slowly eased over to him and he stared at her carefully. She could tell he was noticing her every move.

"More coffee Sir?" she asked.

"Yes…that will be fine," he answered, now gently putting his cup out. Once she began to pour, she looked at him and noticed that he now wore a charming grin. "Are you too a reporter young one?"

"No Sir. Just an assistant," she said calmly.

"I see. Well then…an assistant does have to begin somewhere," he replied, now sipping his coffee. Adeline nodded, but there was something that made her a bit afraid. She noticed that he barely blinked. Even when he did, it was so fast that it was barely noticeable.

"Yeah, but I know I won't be a reporter for a long time," she said, somewhat sadly.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't have the 'big' story that everyone is looking for." She said.

"Big story you say?" he asked, now leaning forward. "Pray tell…what does that mean?"

"Well, every reporter has to bring in the biggest story of the year if they want to be noticed. I'm just starting so there is no way I would get something like that," she said sadly.

"I would not be too sure. Life can turn in many unexpected ways," Adonis replied with a smooth smile, now turning back and finishing the interview.

Adeline thought that their conversation was strange, but still comfortable in a way. For another large boss, he wasn't as scary as she thought.

But then again…she knew very little about him.

As she finished for the day and headed back to the mansion, she was surprised as she entered and saw Claude had just arrived and he looked like he had blood dripping off his hand!

"M-Mr. Claude! What happened?!" Adeline gasped. He turned to her calmly and gently put his arm back.

"It is only a superficial wound. There is nothing to be concerned about," he replied. But as she approached him, his eyes narrowed.

"Adeline…where exactly were you today?" he asked. "I wanted you to begin at the office."

"I was at work. I went to the Daily Gazette this morning." She said in reply.

"Oh that is correct. You do have the other job. Well you can begin tomorrow then. Anything interesting happen?" Claude asked, now letting the maid see to his wound.

"Yes, we had a guest today for an interview. Mr. Adonis Cole," Adeline said. Claude's eyes widened slightly and he gave an almost malicious smirk.

"Mr. Cole was it?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Yes. He told me to not give up about getting the best next story!" Adeline grinned happily.

Claude only nodded and then motioned for her to follow him as he motioned for the maid to leave. Adeline knew that the two bosses were in competition, but she would never think of betraying Claude.

"I-I promise I didn't say a word about you! I kept my promise!" she said, now seeing him turn to her. He then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you Adeline. But Mr. Cole will do whatever he can to reach the top and he will step on anyone to get it," Claude replied.

"B-But what if he comes back? Some rumor was that he is supposed to come back for a second interview," Adeline said.

"I do not want you to be afraid of him. But I do want you to do something for me." Claude replied.

"Yes?" she asked as he gently tilted up her chin.

"Be aware when you are around him. You will understand what I mean when the time comes," Claude replied, now sitting down. Adeline still noticed his bloody arm and sat down next to him.

"I-I can help the maid to clean it," she said, now trying to be helpful. Claude looked at her in curiosity as she leaned over and actually licked his wound! She then let out a yelp as she pulled herself back and wiped her mouth. "W-WHAT DID I JUST DO?!"

"You are behaving as a feline. My beast form is a feline; therefore, you are acting as one," Claude replied, not even concerned.

"Y-you changed me into a cat?!" she asked in horror.

"I gave you a chance to protect yourself young one. That bite to your shoulder not only allowed me access to your mind, but it was meant to also give you the ability to protect yourself if need be.

"Unfortunately, that also means other….side effects," Claude smirked, now seeing her approach him on all fours. Her green eyes then changed into slides and his blue eyes did likewise!

"I-I can't go to work like this!" she said in horror. He then chuckled and sat up.

"Be calm. Your abilities enhance at night and nothing more. That is why I told you not to leave after midnight. After midnight you would have trouble controlling your feline qualities when I'm not around," Claude replied.

"But I'm not furry or anything," she said, now glancing at herself.

"Because you're not a feline…you simply have characteristics like one from time to time," Claude replied, now transforming into his beast form. Once he had fully transformed, Adeline walked over to him and gently touched his arm.

"Claude…where do you go at night? Where do you fly to?" Adeline asked.

"Adeline…there are things that you shouldn't know," Claude replied.

"Please Mr. Claude. If I live here then I need to know more about…" But Adeline was caught off guard as lightning struck and she jumped a foot and shouted. He looked at her without even a wince and saw her hide her face in his lower chest fur (since that is how short she was compared to him).

"Are you afraid of lighting?" Claude asked.

"N-No…" came the meek reply.

"I beg to differ," he said, now seeing the lightning flash once more. Adeline's eyes grew wide and she began to tremble. Claude sighed, and in response, and created a barrier with his wings where she couldn't see anything but him and walls of feathers. "Speak to me…"

"A-About what?" she asked calmly.

"About your fears. If I am to tell you where I go at night, then you have to tell me about your fears," Claude replied. Adeline nodded slowly and then took a deep breath.

"I lost some of my family years ago in a storm like this. Ever since, I have been terrified of storms," she said, fighting to hold back tears.

"I see." Claude replied, now gently touching her shoulder. "I am sorry."

"It's ok," Adeline said, wiping her tears. "Now…where do you go at night?"

"I go to different places around the world. We guardians…both the good and the bad…conquer different territories and replace the former guardians with our own allies." Claude replied.

"Y-You mean you're in a battle almost every night?" Adeline asked in shock.

"Yes. But some nights I just patrol the city. Other nights I am battling other guardians for their territory, just like some fight me for mine," Claude said calmly. He then leaned closer to her face. "Adeline…you asked once if I was good or evil…what do you think I am?"

"I-I don't think you're evil Claude. I think you are serious and potentially dangerous…but not evil," Adeline said, now gently touching his face. Claude looked deep into her eyes and then placed a hand on her face.

"You are not like the other humans. Most interesting," he said, now leaning back and pulling his wings back. Adeline looked around and also noticed the storm had stopped! Claude had shielded her throughout the entire remainder of the storm!

"T-Thank you," she smiled, now looking up at him.

"For what may I ask?" he replied.

"For caring Claude," Adeline giggled a bit. Her giggle caused him to step back a bit.

"I am simply looking out for your well being…that is all," he said, now turning. Adeline arched an eyebrow and pretended to fall to the floor with a thud.

"OW!" She faked. She then smiled in triumph as Claude turned around in the blink of an eye and was by her side.

"What happened?" he asked. She then took that opportunity to nuzzle his cheek.

"Nothing. I just proved you care," she smiled warmly. "Things will be much easier between us if we can at least be friends."

"Friends?" he said in bewilderment. "Guardians and humans are never meant to be friends."

"Well I want to change that!" Adeline said, now standing up as the large behemoth stood up. The maid was trembling, unsure of how Claude would answer.

"Listen well…I am not any humans' friend. We are only allies," Claude replied strongly with a hint of agitation.

Adeline then hung her head and pretended to shed tears. Claude's ears went flat on his head and he turned to his maid.

"What do we do when human females show this kind of emotion?" he asked in an uncomfortable whisper.

"Perhaps…letting her be close to you? Maybe just a little?" the maid asked hopefully. For she too had grown to love Adeline. Claude rolled his large blue eyes and let out an agitated snarl. But as he turned to Adeline, he stopped short as he felt her run her fingers through his chest fur.

"Please Claude…I just want us to be on friend terms rather than never knowing each other. Especially since we are apart of each other now, whether we meant to be or not," Adeline said sweetly, now looking at his large furry face. Claude snorted a bit, but finally leaned down and nodded.

"As you wish," he replied, clearly not sure about this situation. "But my rules are the same."

"I understand." She said, now gently leaning up and kissing his face playfully. Claude pulled back and shook himself but Adeline pouted.

"Hey…aren't we friends now at least? Can't I have some kind of affection?" she asked. "You may not show it, but you have a soft heart Claude."

Claude gave her a pained expression and then leaned back down and gave her a large and quick lick on her head. She giggled at that because the lick wasn't gross; it was warm and inviting.

"How embarrassing," he groaned under his breath, now turning and walking towards the window. "And remember…no going out after midnight. I will see you tomorrow at the office."

Adeline nodded and grinned even wider, watching him fly away. The maid only smiled; it had been years since she had seen Claude show this kind of emotion.

The next morning…

Adeline was helping to take notes for a meeting since Ms. Dana was out of the office. She was trying to concentrate with all the yelling of the business men, but she was nervous being in the room!

"Remain calm," came a telepathic message.

"I don't think I can do this," she said back, now shaking as a man got her attention.

"You! New girl! I need some coffee," the banker scoffed.

"I am taking notes for Mr. Northcott," Adeline replied politely.

"But I need my coffee now!" the banker argued.

"Sir…" came the cool reply. The banker froze as Claude eyed him carefully. "If you wish for coffee, ask her politely. Otherwise, you may stand and get it yourself," Claude said lowly.

The banker nodded and wiped his face with his handkerchief! Claude was the last person that you wanted to mess with. The banker quickly got his coffee without another word.

Adeline let out a slow and unsteady breath as she tried to regain where she was on her notepad. But as she found her place, the door opened wide.

"I do hope I am not late for the meeting," a smooth voice crooned. Claude slowly stood and his eyes narrowed.

"Adonis Cole," Claude said in reply.

"Dear Claude. You are looking as dapper as ever," Adonis smiled in a smooth manner.

"Let us just cut to the chase. Why are you here?!" the banker snapped.

"Simple. I want there to be peace between us. So much so that I am inviting you all to an elegant banquet that I am having at my finest hotel," Adonis said, now noticing Adeline. "Ah, the young lady from the Daily Gazette. You have met Mr. Claude?"

"Yes. She is my personal assistant and she works at that place as well," Claude replied, now sensing Adeline's discomfort.

"Yes, she is definitely a hard worker. And she too is invited to this event," Adonis smiled, now giving her a charming wink. Adeline could hear a low growl from inside Claude and he moved her more behind him.

"Adonis…thank you for the invitation, but we will not be attendance," Claude replied.

"Oh Claude…come now," Adonis pouted, now leaning on the table. "You know I mean no harm. After all, if you, your staff, and your little one come…I will make it worth your while."

"What could you possibly have that I want?" Claude smirked confidently.

"For you see…your young assistant left something the other day and I wish to return it," Adonis smiled.

Adeline was confused. She didn't recall leaving anything behind, but she was curious as to what Adonis had. Claude's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Adonis and then he looked at Adeline.

"Excuse us for a moment gentlemen. Adeline, Mr. Adonis, let us go in the hallway," Claude replied. Adeline nodded and followed after her boss and the newcomer.

Once they were in the hallway, Claude and Adonis stood eye to eye.

"Adeline and I will be in attendance. My staff as well," Claude replied.

"Splendid! I am so pleased. It shall be a wonderful party," Adonis chirped, now running a finger under Adeline's chin. Adeline turned bright red and Claude gently moved her back as he gently stood back in front of Adonis. Both titans only stared at each other for a while until Adonis moved back. "Well then…it is time I take my leave."

"Yes it is," Claude replied, now watching him get into the elevator and make his way down. Once he was gone, he turned to Adeline. "We will speak later. In the meantime, let us continue the meeting."

And without further words, they all went back into the meeting room.

Later that night…

Claude was finishing up and getting ready to leave for the night. He had a lot to consider before Adonis' celebration. But as he was about to lock his office door, he heard rustling outside his door. He walked out and was somewhat surprised to see Adeline sitting in a mound of papers, looking very stressed.

"Why are you still here? You were off five hours ago," he said gently.

"Ms. Dana said these reports needed to be finished before morning. I have so much to finish," Adeline said, now looking stressed and going through even more papers looking for stuff. But she paused as Claude gently stacked them and moved them inside the desk.

"Enough. It is late and you should get home." He said, now looking at the clock.

"Ok. I'll get a taxi," she said, now yawning.

"No. It is too late to be out this late alone. I will take you to the mansion myself," he said, now leading her back into his office as he locked the door.

"But how? Your chauffer is off for the night," Adeline said sleepily. But her eyes opened wide in shock as he transformed! She winced at how painful it always was to see him change, but then she saw him open the window! "Oh no…" she said in horror.

"Come…you will ride on my back," he said, now glancing at her. Adeline's gulp got stuck in her throat! Claude was going to literally fly her back to the mansion!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh boy! A lot going on isn't it! More to come guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"No! No way! Not for all the tea in China!" she cried out, now backing away.

"You don't even like tea," he said, now glancing at her.

"What are you talking about?!" she said. But then she pouted! "Stop reading my mind!"

Claude even gave her a small smirk and then glanced at her with a sigh. "Listen to me. I understand your fear, but I won't let you fall. Now come here."

"No!" she huffed, now turning away.

"Adeline." Came the unamused reply.

"I will not climb out the window and ride on a beast's back!" Adeline said, but then she glanced down at her nails and noticed they were slightly sharper and as she glanced at her reflection, her eyes turned into slits! "Oh great…"

"Now will you finally act your age and come?" he asked.

She only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Claude then wordlessly turned around and picked her up and effortlessly threw her over his shoulders!

"GAH! CLAUDE NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" She panicked.

"Remain calm," he said, now jumping from the window and hearing her uncork a scream that made him wince. He then flew higher to avoid her from being heard from below. He then threw her up and she landed on his stomach as he was gliding. "Halt your screaming Adeline! Trust me!"

And with that, she focused on his light blue eyes as he made her look at him. Adeline was surprised that they glided over the building and he seemed to almost have eyes behind his head because they avoided all obstacles with no problem.

"T-This is not bad…" she whispered, now looking around.

"See?" came the soft reply. Adeline then looked back at him and then smiled a sheepish smile.

"I-I'm sorry Claude." She said, now looking away. But she flinched gently as she felt a sharp claw turn her back to face him.

"No apologies necessary Adeline," he said.

"But Claude…please tell me…that feather that I found on the ground the other night. Was that from you?" she asked.

"Yes and no." he replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was in a battle that night near that location. But I did not harm those individuals," Claude replied. But he noticed Adeline shift uncomfortably. "You doubt me."

"N-no I don't!" Adeline protested, now patting his chest a bit angrily.

"Then why do you feel conflicted?" Claude said, still reading her mind.

"Because Claude there is still a lot I don't know about you. I don't think you would do that, but then again, what if you did but by accident." Adeline said, but she immediately felt bad for what she said as Claude eyed her carefully.

"Adeline…if you want this 'friendship' that you speak of, the first step is to trust the individual. Now then, you have to determine if you trust me or not," Claude replied.

"I-I do trust you." Adeline said.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, now confident. Claude then stared at her for a moment before letting her go! Adeline then slipped off his chest and starting falling from the sky!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now falling down! Panic swirled her mind and she felt death was near! But after a few seconds of screaming, she closed her eyes tightly. "NO! I won't be afraid! I-I trust you Claude!" she yelled out!

And the moment she yelled that, she felt his arms wrap around her. Truth be told, he was flying beside her the entire time, but she was panicking so she didn't see him. He wanted to see if her trust in him was as true as she said. Regardless, he would have saved her, but that was a test of her trust in him.

After a few moments of hyperventilating and chewing him out for dropping her, Adeline angrily stared at him!

"Why did you do that?! Why did you need that to prove that I trusted you?!" Adeline snapped.

"Because you humans are all talk. You say one thing and mean another; this was a matter of if you truly trusted me with your life or not. If you trust me with your life, then you can trust me in other areas," Claude replied without so much as a blink.

Adeline opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped. She knew he was right; she needed to prove that her trust was real and not just words that flew unmeaningly from her mouth.

"I understand Claude. But do you trust me?" she asked.

"Perhaps. I am still learning that quality towards humans," he replied, now carrying her higher into the sky.

"Can I groom your wings?" she asked. Claude looked at her puzzled.

"Why on Earth would you want to groom my wings?" he asked, now getting them closer and closer to the mansion.

"I want that to be part of our friendship. I've always admired your large wings ever since I've seen them. And ever since then, I've always wanted to touch them," she said, now seeing them land into the large window of her bedroom in the mansion.

Once they landed, Adeline saw that Claude had a large cut that was practically hidden under his wings. She gasped at how big it was and how it needed to be treated.

"You were in a fight that night. The night I found your feather," she said, now realizing that he was telling her the truth. He spared her a glance and then turned to head for the door. "Wait a moment!"

As he turned, he felt her gently take his paw. "Come here Claude and let me help clean your back."

"That is what a maid is for Adeline," he replied, now heading to his room. Now getting a determined expression, she ran and blocked the door and shook her head.

"No! I want to help you! We're friends right?" she said. Claude rubbed the bridge of his nose and then felt her get closer to him. "Hmmm?"

"Fine, fine Adeline. Let us please make this brief," he said, now walking over to the bed and laying on his stomach. Adeline blushed as he then paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "Come. Climb on my back."

"W-Why?" she blushed harder.

"That way you can reach my wound," he responded, now grooming his arm. Adeline nodded in understanding and went to the bathroom to get cloths, cleaning items, and bandages. Once she arrived back, she gently straddled his lower back and began cleaning his wound. She grimaced at the cuts as she cleaned and washed them. But as she looked at them, she hung her head and a few tears fell. Claude flinched at the wet feeling and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Adeline?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just remember a friend of mine who died in a car accident years ago. She had cuts like this when we tried to get her to the hospital." Adeline said, now trying to quickly wipe her face. Claude's ears went flat on his head, now seeing her sad. He then lifted his rump and that got her attention.

"Look at me young one," he crooned. As she did, he gave her a small smile which made her eyes widen in shock! Claude rarely smiled!

"Do not dwell on the past; think about the future," he said. Adeline nodded as she ran her hands through his fur.

"Thanks Claude…you know…you're really not so bad," she giggled.

"And I suppose you are decent for a human," he smirked. Adeline caught the somewhat amused tone in his voice and gently tugged his tail. "AH! Adeline!"

"That is what you get tiger!" she said confidently.

"Oh really?" he said, now lifting his rump again and knocking her off his back. She then squeaked as his entire chest pinned her down and she had nowhere to go. "You should consider what happens when you pull my tail."

Adeline only giggled and reached up and kissed his nose, making Claude's face turn somewhat red. Adeline then gently rubbed the sides of his furry cheeks.

"Haven't you been kissed before?" she asked.

"Perhaps…but not by a human," he said softly, now sitting up and helping Adeline up. Adeline then felt his large tail wrap around her and he gently pulled her to his chest. "You are better from when we first met, but you still have remnants of a fever. I will stay until your fever completely breaks."

And with that, he encouraged her to lay down on the bed. Adeline did as she was told, but she blushed hotly as he climbed up after her and laid down behind her. Adeline could feel his warm fur and she cuddled into his large chest. His gentle breathing helped her fall asleep and she smiled as she could feel his clawed hand run through her hair.

"Yes…" he whispered to himself. "Quite unusual for a human. But…lovely."

Adeline smiled and cuddled into him more as the great beast let her use his warmth to break her fever and as he watched over her.

A month later…

The night had come for Adonis' party and that night Claude and Adeline were sitting in the parlor. Their friendship had grown considerably and she felt like her feelings were growing for him. Growing more than she thought they would.

"Adeline, tonight is the gala and I want you to stay by my side, understood?" he said seriously.

"Yes Claude. But why?" she asked.

"I feel that something will happen tonight and I want you to be safe," he said, now gently placing a hand on her head. Adeline nodded and leaned on him.

"Thank you Claude; everything will be fine, you just wait and see!" she grinned.

He only smiled and then gently nudged her. "Now go on you. Go and get yourself ready."

Adeline smirked as she felt him nudge her, but as she got up she saw his shoes by the couch. Eyeing them, she reached over and snatched them up in her arms. Claude only arched an eyebrow and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"Now what are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm going to wear these to the banquet tonight," she giggled playfully. Now sensing her playfulness, Claude's eyes turned into slits.

"Adeline~ return my shoes." He said softly, with a hint of a chuckle.

"No." she said, now putting them behind her back.

"I said…return…my…shoes," he said, now slowly standing and approaching her with every word. Adeline's eyes widened as she ran behind a sofa. Claude of course used his long legs to climb over effortlessly and that made Adeline shoot up the stairs like an arrow with Claude only a second behind. The maid only giggled; she had never seen Claude interact like this with a human before.

But as Adeline ran up to her room, she paused as she looked at her wardrobe. She then looked ashamed as she rubbed her arms. Claude was watching and walked up behind her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-I can't go tonight! I don't have formal clothes! And I'm a nobody! You all are all important people!" Adeline said. Claude only chuckled a bit and turned her to face him.

"You're my assistant Adeline; you are definitely one of us now," Claude said, now looking at her intently. "And furthermore, you do have something."

And with that, he pointed behind her and Adeline turned. She then let out a sharp squeal as the maid brought in a beautiful midnight blue dress covered in sparkles. The sparkles looked like falling stars in the design and Adeline's jaw clearly dropped.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK! I-I-I-I don't know what to say!" she said, jaw still dropped.

"How about how wonderful your boss is?" Claude said confidently. But then he gasped as Adeline turned and pounced on him in a hug! But he let her hug him; after all…this was what friends did.

Later that night…

As Claude, Adeline, and his staff entered into the golden hotel, Adeline's gulp got caught in her throat as she saw streamers of gold and silver lining every mirror and elegant banister.

"Dear Northcott! You all have joined us!" A cheerful voice rang. Claude's head turned slowly as Mr. Adonis came forward with his arms outstretched.

"Come inside! The celebration is just beginning," he chuckled, now winking smoothly at Adeline. "And you my dear…come with me. I have something for you."

"She will not be coming alone. She is my guest so I will accompany her," Claude said, now gently pulling Adeline back.

"Oh don't you trust me Claude," Adonis pouted.

"Of course not. After all, not everything meets the eyes," Claude said, now eyeing him carefully as he moved Adeline with his staff. Adonis continued to pout and then gave a small shrug.

"Fine fine. You are so stiff Claude…loosen up there," Adonis crooned, now gently patting Claude's back. Claude gave the hint of a growl and gently put a finger under Adonis' chin.

"Stiff is it? I am comfortable Cole…it appears you are the one who needs to loosen up," Claude said, now glancing at Adeline who appeared a bit nervous. He then stood back and motioned for Adeline to be near to him. "Come, let us get some refreshments."

And with that, the two walked off and began to mingle with the other individuals. Adeline felt like she was a fish out of water, but Claude continued to remind her that she was alright. After a few minutes, she felt much better once she began to eat and have some punch.

A few hours later…

The party was slowly coming to a close and Adeline was getting a bit tired. She felt happy that Claude was taking them home soon. But the moment they were heading towards the door, Adonis got on the platform and crooned in the microphone.

"Everyone, before the night is over, let us celebrate with the 'Dance of Dream!' Come! Everyone join in!" Adonis called.

Claude's ears then perked up as the people began to twirl and spin in glee and soon the entire room joined in! But Adeline gasped as she was suddenly pushed away from him and they were getting separated!

"Adeline!" Claude said, now looking for her. Since he was so tall, he could see her but she couldn't see him!

"C-Claude! Over here!" she called. He reached for her, but people kept coming and they were getting farther and farther away from each other. Adeline tried to reach for him, but it was no use! She and Claude had now a sea of people between them. She saw Claude trying to get through to her, but the crowd was very dense.

"Don't panic Adeline," she heard him say telepathically. "Remain calm."

"B-But…" she paused as she could no longer hear his voice! "Claude? Claude?!"

Now getting frantic, she tried to look for him again, but she couldn't see over the crowd. But as she continued to search, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there little one," the voice lilted in her ear. She slowly turned and saw Adonis smiling down at her. "Just the one I needed to see. Come~ I have something for you."

"B-But Mr. Northcott! I need to stay with him," she said, now feeling him gently grasp her arm.

"Oh do not worry. I will let him know where you are. Come, you left something and I want to return it," Adonis soothed, now gently leaning down and letting his lips caress her ear. Adeline flinched as he moved her up the golden staircase, still glancing at the crowd for Claude. She then finally got a glimpse of him and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Adonis had her.

"Adonis…" he growled.

"What's the matter?" the maid asked, now walking in to help escort them all home.

"Adonis has Adeline; he's made his move. That is part of why our telepathic communication was halted," he growled.

"What do we do?" The maid panicked.

Claude then motioned for the maid and his staff to follow him to the exit. "We need to leave this place. We will discuss the plan in the Northcott office a few blocks down, but not here. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

And with that, Claude hastened them to the limo, but he glanced at the hotel tower. He was concerned about Adeline.

"Hang on Adeline. I am coming," he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adeline was sitting comfortably on a red velvet chair as Adonis gave her a glass of cherry juice.

"Here…this will help you relax my dear," he soothed, now stretching in front of the blazing fireplace. She was now sitting in his personal office! Then, he removed his black velvet jacket, revealing a white shirt under it. He then loosened his neck tie and then tossed it on the a nearby chair. As Adeline began drinking the juice, her head began to spin a bit!

"W-What was that?!" she gasped.

"Just a bit of cherry juice." He said, now pulling out a white feather. "Now then…did you lose this?"

"H-Huh?" she said, now feeling dizzy. "T-That's not m-mine."

"Of course it is. I know you found this on the ground the other day or one like it. You know about Mr. Northcott don't you?" Adonis smirked, now coming closer and closer.

Adeline thought her eyes were playing tricks on her as Adonis seemed to be changing in front of her! His lower half began to merge into a long, thick black snake tail, and his shirt ripped off as his waist up turned a dark grey and his light green eyes turned into snake slits! Horns then gently formed from the top of his head and laid back on his head and his dark black hair slid down his back! He then formed fangs and let out a devious laugh as he began to gently shake his hips as a snake would.

"Now now…aren't you sleepy young one?" he crooned, now slithering around and letting his tail shake back and forth.

"MR…MR. ADONIS! Y-YOU'RE-YOU'RE A-A…" She screamed through her confusion.

"A beast beautiful? Yes, yesssssssss I am," he smiled, now reaching out and letting his long forked tongue lick the end of her nose.

Adeline weakly tried to move back from the large behemoth, but Adonis only crawled after her.

"Oh now now. I am not so fierce am I?" he said, now letting his tail massage over her legs. She cringed at the large black snake tail that had replaced his legs and feet. But the massaging helped to calm her.

"L-Let go of me…this isn't right…" she said, now holding her head. But as she heard the beep of her watch, her eyes grew wide! It was midnight! "No…NO!" She screamed!

Adonis only smirked as he watched her cat-like qualities come out and he slithered over to her and let his claws scratch gently at her ears.

"Oh my oh my…so Claude bit you hmmm? Admit to me that you know he's a beast," Adonis crooned.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Adeline said weakly, trying to get to her feet but Adonis only chuckled and let his tail wrap around her legs. "GET OFF ME!"

"Oh but I want to play with you human," he soothed, now moving her hair from her face. "You have Claude's scent all over you. His magic is strong…all you have to do is admit that he is a beast to me."

"N-Never…" she hissed, still groggy.

"Interesting that you are still determined to resist even though the cherry drug is in your system," Adonis smirked, now grabbing her arm and biting into it. It was not releasing any power, but it hurt terribly. Adeline screamed out, feeling her arm pulse in pain!

"Admit to me…Admit Claude's a beast!" Adonis bellowed, now grabbing her other arm. "Admit it or I will give you something to scream about!"

"N-NO!" She said, tears pouring down. But the second bite was even worse! Adeline screamed out more, but held firm! "I WON'T EVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Yes you will," he whispered angrily, now pulling her closer and seeing where Claude bit her. Smirking devilishly, his eyes became red. "And you will tell me now."

As he bit down, Adeline screamed out twice as loud as before.

"YES! YES HE'S A BEAST! CLAUDE! CLAUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Adeline screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile…

Claude could feel her call his name and his eyes grew red. He dismissed his entire staff and transformed into his beast mode.

"This…means…war…." He whispered dangerously. Within a moment, he flew out of the building and into the Cole hotel. He burst through the window and grabbed Adonis by the throat and threw him into a nearby wall! Adonis got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and hissed as Claude gasped at the sight of Adeline.

"Come Claude…it's been years since we had a decent battle," Adonis snarled, now running at him and the two titans clashed.

Adeline now saw why Claude said to not call his name. He looked like a savage. By her calling his name when she was in trouble, he went into savage mode to protect her. He was literally seeing red and he was in pure rage form! The person he was battling would be killed, but by Adonis being a beast, that wouldn't be easy.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO HER AGAIN!" Claude roared, now biting Adonis on his shoulder. Adonis then clawed him hard on his chest and neck. The injuries both received made them both step back and stare at each other.

"I-It's too late Claude. Adeline broke the human promise; a human is to never admit that they have seen a beast and she did that! She broke her promise," Adonis smirked in glee.

"B-Because you drugged me and bit me!" Adeline said, tears pouring down her face. Claude turned and pulled her to him, seeing the bite marks and he then glanced at Adonis.

"You will pay for this Adonis…you will definitely pay," Claude whispered lowly. Every word was dripping poison and that made Adeline shudder.

"Your threats don't matter! You know the protocol! For a human betraying you or any beast, they must be put into a deep sleep!" Adonis smirked. For that was the rule of the beast and human world; if a guardian beast was betrayed the human must die.

Adeline was now very much afraid, but she then saw Claude give her a saddened look and Adonis' evil smile almost bursting at the seams. But after the excitement, the drugged cherry juice, and the bites inflicted on her, she felt her eyes roll back and she passed out. But Claude caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Pity you began to care for a human Claude. She is only a pawn in our game." Adonis smirked deviously. Claude then placed Adeline down on the sofa and then faced Adonis with a steel expression. "Of course. You can trade her life for what you know I've always wanted."

Claude didn't even flinch as Adonis walked forward and gently touched a white feather on Claude's back.

"Yes…I want your wings Claude. Your beautiful, white, flawless wings," Adonis said evilly, now looking at Claude with a malicious smile.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh dear! Things are getting worse!**


	6. Chapter 6

Adeline still felt groggy, but she slowly opened her eyes. She saw as the two beasts were in each other's faces and they looked like they would fight at any moment.

"You bit her and harassed her; it was not voluntary. It does not count," Claude said angrily.

"Yes it does. Rules are rules Claude and you know that," Adonis replied, now letting his snake-like tail caress his wings. "All I want is your wings."

"No…you want more than that," Claude said angrily.

"But of course. But then again…we all know that," Adonis smiled evilly.

"C-Claude…" Adeline weakly said, now reaching a hand out. Claude quickly turned to face her.

"Adeline…you're awake. Are you alright?" he asked, worry filling his eyes more than he thought. Before Adeline could reply, her green eyes widened as she saw Adonis quietly approaching behind Claude with a knife! He was going for his wings!

"NO!" Adeline screeched, now rising up fast and startling Claude. She then sent a mighty swipe and slashed Adonis across his face, creating five claw marks! Adonis screamed in agony!

"GAAAAAAAAAH! YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS BRAT!" He snarled, now turning and hissing as he wiped blood off his face. He then rose himself up and got into a striking pose. "I'll squeeze the life out of you for that!"

But as he pounced, Claude caught him by his throat and rose him high into the air. To get a grip, Adonis wrapped his long tail around Claude but Claude had a death grip on his neck.

"No! Claude!" Adeline yelped, now digging her claws into Adonis' tail, causing him to hiss and wail. Adeline may not have known what she was doing, but she was doing a great job at protecting Claude! Seeing that he was outnumbered, Adonis squirmed free of Claude and let out an angry snarl. But Adeline was frightened. For the terrible fight, Adonis was still not going down easily.

"This is not over Claude…far from over," Adonis said lowly, now letting out a hiss and cobras started to rise from the floor.

"S-SNAKES!" Adeline panicked.

Claude wordlessly picked her up and flew out the window as the snakes began to rise and slither at them fast!

"Sweet dreams Adeline~" Adonis' evil voice rang out into the night, making her shudder from head to toe. But as they flew away, a snake slithered to Adonis.

"Master…they seem to have a 'different' relationship. Betrayal may not be something the human will do," A snake said.

"I agree. It appears there is more to them and their relationship than I thought. I couldn't scare her into voluntarily giving Claude up…but~" he smirked.

"But?" a snake asked.

"But there is a way to destroy Claude once and for all and retrieve those wings." Adonis said, now glancing out into the night.

"Why do you wish to gain his wings?" the snake said. Adonis glanced at him and then pointed to a large door. "Go ahead…open it."

The snake paused for a moment, but gently did as he was told. He slithered over to the large black door and maneuvered it open. Once it was open, he saw shields, helmets, and other items. Adonis walked over and gave a proud look.

"I want to hang his wings along with the other trophies that I have gained over the centuries. Claude has bested me at every turn, but he will not longer be the Guardian Beast of New York once I take his place," Adonis growled evilly.

"But how? He is one of the strongest guardians that has ever existed?" the snake questioned.

"Yes…but remember…up until now Claude has never had a weakness. Now everything will be completely different. He is going to fall into my very trap," Adonis smiled with malicious intent.

"Weakness?" the snake continued.

"Yes…and the weakness' name is Ms. Adeline Potter," Adonis laughed out, now letting the wind and rain soak him and his snake skin. "This is just the beginning. Only the beginning."

An hour later…

Adeline had fallen asleep in Claude's arms and now she sat bolt upright and ran right into Claude's chest. She had been sleeping on his bed.

"Good. You've awakened. Are you well?" he asked gently. Adeline only let out a squeak and put her head down. "Calm down…remain calm little one," Claude said, now gently nuzzling the top of her head. Adeline's eyes widened as she remembered all that happened and she hid under her blanket.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!" She said, now shaking hard.

"Hey now! Whatever are you doing? Come out of there," Claude said gently, now transforming back into his human form. He then put on a nearby robe for modesty and walked back over to the bed. "Adeline, I am not going to harm you."

"I-I failed! Now you're going to put me in the deep sleep!" Adeline wailed. Claude arched an eyebrow and stuck his head under the blanket.

"Adeline…listen…I know that he forced you," Claude said, now gently nuzzling her face but she moved back. Now a bit more persistent, he moved the blanket off of them and let his nose caress hers. The gentle movement made Adeline freeze. "Will you let me speak to you?"

Adeline whimpered as he got even closer and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Let me thank you properly…friend," he said gently. Adeline's eyes bulged at that! Did he just call her his friend?! And with that, he gently let his nose rub against hers again. "You were brave even though he harmed you; you even tried to protect me. I have never seen such bravery in a human."

"Thank you! Does this mean we're real friends now?" Adeline smiled.

"Yes…I suppose it does," Claude said with a gentle smile. He was impressed with her; she had shown a lot of bravery with all of what Adonis did. But as they were talking, Adeline glanced at her phone that had just run. Once she answered it, she groaned out.

"Oh no…" she said, now laying back in pain.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I almost forgot about the meeting tomorrow. I need to serve coffee even earlier than usual," Adeline said.

"Tomorrow? You're not going anywhere tomorrow. You are staying here." Claude replied, now looking at her wounds.

"I-I can't just stay here," she said. "I'll be bored."

"Bored? You should not be bored Adeline; you have a full day of relaxation ahead of you," Claude said, now standing up and heading out.

"Claude! Claude you can't do this! I can't just stay in bed all day; I wanna help you get revenge on Adonis," Adeline said, now trying to get up.

But before she could say anything, he pinned her down to the bed and she blushed hotly as she looked into his light blue eyes.

"Now you listen to me…if you step one foot out of this bed, I will personally tie you down with my magic," Claude replied, now giving her a challenging look.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Adeline said, trying to be tough.

"You really want to try me?" Claude said, now getting closer. Adeline then couldn't help it; she leaned up and kissed him right on the mouth! Claude's eyes widened in shock and it caught him off guard so fast that his tiger tail manifested. Adeline squealed as she felt the tail now rub against her legs. Once they parted, Claude gently got up and they just stared at each other. After a second, Claude cleared his throat and glanced at his tail. "Well now…I must say that that was unexpected."

Adeline placed her face in her hands; she just made a fool of herself in front of her boss. But after a moment, he lifted her chin and leaned in again. This time Claude took over. His lips gently caressed hers and when she gently kissed back, he went full force. She even squeaked as she felt a gentle bite on her lips as his teeth now were involved! After a moment, Adeline felt him lift up, but his hands were firmly placed on each side of her.

"Adeline~?" he crooned, now making her look at him. "Why did you risk yourself?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You allowed him to bite and harm you, but yet you refused to save yourself by simply telling him what he wanted to know. Why?" he asked.

"B-Because Claude…we're friends now. We weren't before, but now we are and real friends don't just betray each other when they feel like it!" Adeline said, now feeling him let her up. Claude observed her for a moment and then nodded calmly.

"I see. You are definitely different from the other humans I have observed in the past," Claude said, now lifting up and helping her to stand.

"But Claude…if I can't go to the Daily Gazette, at least let me help in the office tomorrow." Adeline pleaded.

"No. You need to stay and recover. That is my final word," he said, now turning to walk out. Adeline pouted, but as he walked away, she called the maid over.

"Yes ma'am." The maid smiled.

"What time does Claude head to the office in the morning?" Adeline asked, now getting a sneaky idea.

"About 8:00 am. Why?" the maid smiled.

"I need you to tell me where is the weak part on Claude. I need to go with him to the office; I don't want Adonis trying anything else," Adeline huffed.

"But Claude wants you to be safe too!" the maid said.

"I will be. But I would feel better if we both stick together," Adeline whispered, now seeing that Claude had walked into his room and shut the door. The maid giggled at her idea and soon she told Adeline all she needed to know.

The next morning…

Claude was laying peacefully in his bed but then he grunted as he felt someone sit on his bed and try to reach for his phone.

"Adeline~ why are you in here?" he crooned deeply, not even opening an eye.

"I um…I was going to call the office and tell Ms. Dana that I would be taking her spot today," Adeline said sheepishly.

"Absolutely not…now go and rest," Claude replied, now turning the other way. But after a second, his eyes opened wide as he felt Adeline begin to massage his lower back. "Adeline…Adeline, what are you doing?!"

"Just a little persuasion," Adeline smirked, now seeing his long tail manifest again. She then began massaging it and he raised his backside a bit in surprise.

"Adeline, come now~" he groaned, now feeling her gently hug and run her nails over his tail.

"The maid told me that this was one of your weakest and most sensitive spots Claude and it feels the best," Adeline giggled. Claude had his face buried in his folded arms as she continued to massage his tail.

"Adeline…you will pay dearly for this~" he moaned, now raising his behind more as she added a bit more pressure to his tail.

"Soooooo…can I come?" she smiled, seeing that she was making Claude almost purr in contentment.

"N-no…" he groaned in pleasure. Adeline pouted and then added more pressure to his tail and that made him dig his hands into his bed. "GAH!"

"Now can I?" she said sweetly. But at that moment, he rose up and slowly turned to her.

"If you cease, you may come," he said.

"YAY! I…" But she panicked as he rose up and grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him.

"You humans are so playful! Now I'm sure my maid told you about my weak spot," Claude said, now letting his claws manifest. He then grinned deviously and let his claw circle under her chin and around her neck!

"N-Now Claude…I…uh…" she said, now sweating.

"Oh come now…surely the great tail massager Adeline is not feeling nervous is she?" he smirked, now giving her the same treatment as she gave him.

"S-Stahahahahahahahahap it!" she giggled, now feeling him use his claws to massage her neck and gently wiggle under her arm pits. After a moment he stopped and Adeline blushed when she realized that both of them were still in their night clothes. She was in her red nightgown and he was in a white tank and black sweats. Claude then tweaked her nose and nudged her.

"Come…if you feel the need to come to the office that badly then you may, but you will be taking it easy," Claude replied, now helping her to get up.

"Thanks Claude. I just…want us to stay together after what happened," Adeline said, now a wave of fear passing over her. Claude wordlessly pulled her to him in a hug.

"You are alright young one. I will protect you," he said strongly.

"Thank you. And I will protect you too," she whispered, now hugging him tightly. After a few moments, Adeline nodded and then walked back to her room to prepare to get ready.

At lunch time…

Adeline was walking to the sandwich shop across the street for her lunch break when she saw a large black limo pull up. Making sure to keep her distance, she let out a shout as Adonis stuck his head out of the window.

"Hello there~" he crooned.

"YOU!" Adeline snapped, now picking up a rock and throwing it at him. Adonis ducked, but then he let out a chuckle.

"You are so feisty. I love that about you," He smiled, now giving her a flirty wink.

"You come any closer and I will show you how feisty I really am you monster!" she angrily said, balling up her fist.

"Oh come on…why are you acting so angry? I was only teasing you and Claude the other night," Adonis said, now giving her a sad pout.

"YOU! YOU'RE A…A…" But she stopped as other people, seeing the commotion, were staring at her. Adeline only huffed and turned away, now storming back inside the Northcott estates. Adonis only chuckled and leaned more out the window.

"Well that didn't work," a small snake hissed.

"Oh it will…once we have her, we have Claude," Adonis smirked, now raising the window back up. "Now all I need is the Daily Gazette office. Once we expose Claude to the world, his doom is sealed!"

"So we need the girl?" the snake said.

"Yessssssssssssss….she is the perfect bait! Now all we need are the cameras and coverage outside the building. Make some calls to some nearby media and news offices. This is going to be my defining hour; the night Claude Northcott is brought to his knees!" Adonis smiled savagely.

A few hours later…

Adeline was trying to serve coffee and she was doing somewhat well at her new job. She was enjoying being with Claude and his staff. Even Ms. Dana was warming up to her!

"This place is much better than being a reporter," she thought to herself.

"So you are enjoying being in my estates?" Claude's voice came in her head.

"Yes. Much more than I thought," she said back gently.

Claude paused for a moment; something about Adeline was different now. She was more affectionate now and honestly talked about quitting the Daily Gazette because she wanted to stay with Claude.

"She is falling for you." The maid's voice came to Claude.

"Now what do you mean by that?" he scoffed gently.

"And Claude…"

"Yes?" he responded.

"You are in love with her too," the maid giggled telepathically.

"I am NOT!" He said in agitation.

"Yes, you do. She does care for you and you care for her," The maid said.

"Now listen to me…it won't do her any good to be in love with me. That kind of relationship is unheard of," he said calmly.

"Whether you believe it or not, she does love you Claude," the maid responded.

After they finished, Claude noticed that Adeline was trying very hard to do everything he said. She tried to dress professional like Dana with a dress suit and high heels. She was still having difficulty with typing, but she was doing the best she could.

But as she looked at her phone, she groaned. She had the late night shift today and she was due back at the Daily Gazette office.

"I've got to go Claude," she said gently. Claude nodded, but then the men noticed he was definitely closer than before.

"Remember, the limo will pick you up after your shift," Claude said gently. Adeline nodded and then turned to leave, making the men stare. Her face was rosy pink. But what made the men even more observant was that Claude did not seem focused on the meeting. He even watched her until she disappeared out the door.

As she got into the elevator and walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but feel her heart soar. Was she really falling for Claude?

At the newspaper office…

Adeline was confused as she walked into the office building. For some reason the hallways were dark and quiet. That was very unusual.

"W-What's going on?" she thought, now walking down a nearby hallway. But as she got closer, she squeaked as she felt something pull her into a room. A hand clapped over her mouth and she angrily began fighting whoever it was.

"Now now…don't fight me sweetheart," a voice crooned in her ears. Her eyes shot open and widened in fear and anger as she saw Adonis had her in his grasp.

"MET MOFF ME!" she grumbled, now trying to get free, but his large tail wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Now now, hear me out. I apologize we had such a run in before. I wish I did not have to do this, but you will not be allowed to go anywhere," Adonis smiled, now running a sharp claw under her chin. Adeline tried to get his hand off her mouth, but he wasn't budging.

"Ah ah ah~ I cannot simply let you go. For you see, I know you will call your cat and he will be here to tear me to shreds. No…Claude is hard to beat in hand to hand combat, but I have something that will bring that large behemoth to his knees." Adonis smirked, now letting his long tongue caress and lick her face.

Adeline's eyes widened in horror; now she knew exactly what he meant!

"Yessssssssssss my dear. I only need you. It appears Claude has formed some kind of attraction to you and you will be his undoing. And if I cannot have you betray him, I will use you to bring him to his doom," he chuckled deviously, now letting his eyes turn red.

Adeline began to squirm more; she had to warn Claude! But how? She tried to use her telepathic abilities, but they didn't work and she couldn't call his name! What could she do now? Adonis was going to trick Claude into coming and there was nothing she could do!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! What do you think will happen guys?!**


	7. Chapter 7

At the office…

"I forgot to ask Adeline where she wanted to stop for dinner. She will no doubt be hungry after her shift," Claude said to himself. He then tried to telepathically ask her.

No response.

"Adeline? Adeline answer me," he tried again.

No response.

His eyes then narrowed. He knew that something was wrong because Adeline would always answer him. He looked at the time and then dismissed his meeting. Once they were all gone, he looked at his clock on the wall again.

"Adonis has her. I am sure of it," he said to himself. He then let out a low growl and changed into his beast form. He had to pant a bit after he was done because it was so painful! But he was still preparing himself for war; he knew it was inevitable. He then telepathically spoke to his maid and told her what happened.

"Master be careful. We know that Adonis has something to do with this," the maid said worriedly.

"I know, but he has Adeline. We know that this is some sort of trick," he replied back.

"But what do we do?!" she panicked.

"I will follow Adeline's energy trail and wait for the right moment. She is very intelligent and will give me the opportunity I need," Claude replied, now stretching his wings. "But we are not going to do the direct approach this time."

"Opportunity? For what?" the maid asked.

"For finishing Adonis once and for all," Claude whispered angrily, now taking flight out of the window. He had an idea, but he needed to wait for the right moment to act on it.

Meanwhile, Adeline squirmed against Adonis' tail, but he had a firm grip on her. She then felt him get closer to her face and she gave him a pout.

"Let me go Adonis," she said, now caressing him on his tail with her trapped hand. He arched an eyebrow and then loosened his coil a bit.

"What is this?" he said, now looking at her out of half closed eyes. For he adored anyone massaging his long tail.

"I only want to speak to you." She said, now feeling him move his hand off her mouth. She then smiled flirtatiously at him. "Come on…let me go so I can show you how much I admire you."

"You females always try this," he said, now leaning back more.

"Oh come on. I was forced to be with Claude! I don't truly love him," Adeline said, now feeling him release her arms to massage his tail. "I've always been attracted to the better species."

"Really? Continue~" Adonis crooned, now feeling her massage his tail more. His vanity was truly his weakness.

"Oh yes…just look at how much power you have. Claude doesn't have a chance," Adeline said, now realizing that she had to think fast. She did have power to an extent, but it would be no match for Adonis'. She was only hoping that she could come up with a plan and fast.

"Very true. Perhaps you are not as worthless as I thought," Adonis smirked, now running a claw under her chin. "You are charming for a human."

"And you are the most handsome beast I have ever seen," she said, now leaning up and rubbing his abs. He groaned in appreciation and smiled hungrily as she continue to massage his abs and stomach. As she continued, she noticed that she was breaking his concentration.

"Good work Adeline," A voice said telepathically.

"Claude! Oh Claude I am so happy I got a hold of you! Adonis has me trapped in the Daily Gazette!" Adeline replied quickly. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this conversation open; he's just distracted."

"I can tell you've distracted him. I knew something was wrong when I tried to ask a question earlier and there was no response," Claude said. "I knew somehow your ability was blocked and only Adonis can do that."

"So what do we do?" Adeline asked.

"We are going to have a little fun with this snake," Claude said. "Follow my lead and watch closely."

"Ok!" she whispered, now with a small giggle. Now that Claude was there, she knew that this night was about to go to another level.

After a few minutes…

Adonis slowly let Adeline free and let her roam around the room and touch his tail repeatedly. But after a moment, his eyes widened in shock!

"CLAUDE?! CLAUDE IS HERE?!" He said in surprise. He did not realize Claude's signature until too late because Adeline distracted him! He angrily turned to his snakes! "TURN ON THE CAMERAS!"

And as soon as the cameras were rolling, Claude jumped in front of one but all you saw were his white large wings.

"So this is your plan hmmm?" Claude smirked.

"I don't know how you got in here without me knowing it, but no matter. You followed that girl here and now the world will see you Claude," Adonis smirked.

"Perhaps…but they will also see you too," Claude said, now quickly moving and the cameras focusing on them both! Adonis only chuckled.

"It does not matter…I can vanish at any time, but in order to save Adeline, you will have to REMAIN in your beast form," Adonis laughed, now summoning his snakes! Soon the entire room was covered in snakes and they began to jump and hiss at Adeline and Claude.

"Claude what do we do now?!" Adeline asked.

"Use your abilities," Claude said, now biting the end of Adonis' tail and then laughing darkly. "If you want my wings Adonis, come and get them!"

And with that, Claude bounded up the stairs with Adonis chasing after him savagely. He then briefly turned to his snakes!

"Capture her! He will no doubt run back down here to protect her!" Adonis said, now chasing after Claude.

The snakes tried to turn the cameras at her, but they gasped as Adeline began picking them up and tossing them fearlessly! She had had enough of these snakes and what they were doing. But finally she picked one up and held it to her face as she bore her fangs.

"Now you are going to assist ME with a little project!" she hissed, now making all of the snakes operate and command the cameras to focus on Adonis and Claude on the top of the building! She then bounded up to the top of the building quickly and grabbed a microphone. "This is Addy live from the top of the Daily Gazette! I have live coverage of the beast of New York City!" she said, now making the cameras focus on Adonis! She had to be careful not to use her real name to prevent people from suspecting it was her! And she also made sure the cameras were away from Claude and if they were close, he shielded himself with his wings. Adonis whirled around just in time to see the cameras focusing on him!

"YOU FOOLS! FOCUS THEM ON CLAUDE! CLAUDE! NOT ME YOU IDIOTS!" He roared, now seeing the camera focus on his entire snake form. Claude smirked as he blended into the darkness, despite his white fur.

"Face it Adonis. The entire world has gotten a good look at you and now it will be much harder for you to fight the urge to not change into your beast form! Now all of New York city will be hunting for Beast of New York!" Claude laughed deviously, now telepathically talking to Adeline. "Come to me my dear. You have done well."

Adeline giggled at the sound of his pleased voice and quickly made her way over to him!

"You have shown your cat-like side to the city too; you're in just as much trouble as I am." Adonis hissed at her, now quickly crawling at her.

"I will make sure Adeline is protected; you are the one that will be hunted more," Claude smirked, now making Adonis roar in anger. "Even if you do change back into your human form, you will still find the urge to change into a beast as all beasts do. And when you do? All of New York will be waiting."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY SEARCH FOR YOU BOTH TOO!" Adonis yelled out.

"Sorry Adonis…but you've lost…" Claude smirked, now picking up Adeline and flying fast as they saw helicopters and large crowds heading towards the Daily Gazette! Adeline saw as Adonis quickly slithered back inside of the building and began using his magic to make a getaway! For he could not fly, so he had

to think fast! The couple watched from a distance as many people burst inside and began to try and catch the beast. They had stun guns and nets, but Adonis barely escaped through his magic portal.

"Do you think he will be after us again?" Adeline asked.

"Not soon. For he has another large issue; the entire city, maybe the world, has seen his beast form. A beast needs to stay hidden or else their identity could be in jeopardy. Adonis now has to figure out how to keep his beast form under control or else his entire identity could be ruined," Claude chuckled, now looking ahead of him. Adeline giggled as she then placed her arms around his neck and then gently rubbed under his chin.

"Claude…we need to talk," she said gently.

"Talk? About what?" he asked, now looking at her. "And not to fear about the cameras seeing you earlier. They will not be concerned about you or I due to getting a good look at Adonis."

"It's not that. It's about…us," she said calmly. Claude's eyes widened a bit and then he looked into the distance.

"Listen young one. I understand that you and I have a unique relationship, but for your own safety, you may need to have another human as your mate," he said gently.

"But what if I don't want a human," she huffed, slightly agitated.

"Adeline, that is what you need," Claude said, now looking at her sternly.

"We have been pushed together by accident and yet all has still worked out. I want to be with you," she said strongly.

"Do you realize that you put your life on the line many times since you have known me?" he asked, now astonished at her persistence.

"I understand that, but I made it and so did you. If anything you always rescued me," she said with a flirty grin.

"It was my duty; I did after all give you some of my power," he said, now feeling her rub around his neck.

"And you've been helping me understand my powers too. And saving me from large dangerous snake-like beasts," she smiled, now seeing him moan slightly as she continued to massage his neck.

"Adeline…as much as I do care…" but he paused as his ears lay flat on his head because he realized what he said.

"AHA!" She giggled, now gently tickling under his neck again. "You DO care about me! Admit it! Admit that you love me Claude Northcott!"

"I-It appears we are approaching my mansion. For the next few days, you will be staying here to recover from all of what has happened," Claude said, now clearing his throat.

"Now don't change the subject! Claude you do love me and I will not stop until you admit it," she huffed. Once they landed inside the window, Claude pointed a sharp claw at her and a thin, but strong bind appeared over her mouth, stopping her from speaking. Shocked and now agitated, Adeline began tugging and pulling at it.

"MMMMPH! MMMMMMMPH!" She growled, now looking at him with her stormy green eyes.

"Do not worry; it will fade before dawn," he smirked, now turning and walking towards his own room. The maid chuckled as she walked in and saw all of what was happening. Claude was making his way to his room when he turned and saw Adeline running after him! Now laughing at this entire scenario, he got down on all fours and easily sprinted to his room and closed and locked the door!

"MMMMMMPH! Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm/ Claude! Claude open this door! We are not done talking!" she growled, now banging on the door. But her face turned redder with frustration as she only heard his deep chuckle and coo from the other side of the door.

"Sweet dreams Adeline~" he replied, now walking further into his room.

After a few moments, the bind wore off and Adeline felt like she wanted to scream in frustration. Why wouldn't Claude admit that he loved her? After Adeline walked back to her room to think, the maid knocked on the door. Claude, still in beast form, answered.

"Good. You've arrived. My sheets will need changing," Claude said. The maid walked in and gasped at all of the feathers that were on the floor and bed.

"Master Claude! Why I just changed these sheets this morning!" she gasped.

"I may have…shed…a bit," he replied, now turning to stretch his wings. The maid only giggled and he turned to her with an arched eyebrow. "And may I ask what is so funny?"

"You are enjoying Adeline's company," she smiled.

"And whatever gives you that idea," he said, now turning to grab a clean shirt.

"Well, she did tell me that you kissed her the other night," the maid smirked. Claude stiffened slightly and then turned to her.

"And if I did?" he asked. "I have kissed females before."

"But not humans." The maid retorted without heat.

"There is no meaning to this conversation," he said.

"Yes it is! You shedding like this is only because you're feeling in love. You always shed profusely when you are distracted or stressed about something," The maid said.

"I'm not stressed!" he said, now raising his voice a bit.

"You are! And if you don't do something, you will lose her. For I heard about a young man from the Daily Gazette that asked her on a date," the maid said.

"What young man? She did not tell me this," he replied, now looking at her closely.

"That is because Adeline isn't sure about him yet. But there was a young man that asked her. He's just another coffee assistant that works there," the maid replied.

"Don't be preposterous. She would never accept a date from him," Claude replied with confidence, now turning to the door. The maid huffed a bit at Claude's confidence. He didn't admit that he loved Adeline and yet he acted like she couldn't even be interested in someone else.

"Well, she did say that she would be going to just coffee with him," the maid replied. For Adeline said a lot to the maid during their girl talks. The reason Claude didn't know is because he was not interested in reading her mind when she and the maid discussed feminine attractions.

"Coffee? When?" Claude said, now painfully transforming into his human form; he then went into the bathroom to get dressed. At that moment, the doorbell rang and the maid smirked.

"Now." She giggled.

"You must be kidding. It is almost 1:00 in the morning," Claude said, now glancing at the clock.

"Well, maybe they have business to attend to," the maid said.

But Claude only gently pushed her aside and began to walk down the hallway.

"No one is taking her out at this hour. I will deal with this personally…." He said, now walking down the stairs and heading towards the front door. Adeline, who had walked out in the hallway, gasped as she saw Claude briskly walk past her, heading towards the door. She forgot to tell him about her colleague picking her up for coffee; if anything, she forgot herself after the issue with Adonis! The problem? Claude did not look happy at all about it.

Hope you all are enjoying it and thank you all for the wonderful comments! I enjoy reading your ideas and points of view on what will occur! This story is also made possible by Goldguardian2418 and newbienovelistRD! They gave me ideas and helped me bring this story to life! And for their big assistance, I dedicate this story to them both!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: The finale is coming next!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo Adeline! C'mon! The night's young!" Jack called, now knocking on the door and adjusting his shirt. He then saw the door abruptly open and he gasped at the sight of the large and tall man in front of him. "M-M-M-M-M-M-MR. NORTHCOTT?!"

"Yes…that is my title and name. And may I ask who you are?" Claude said, now eyeing him in slight agitation.

"I'm Mr. Jack Dingle Sir! I am a friend of Adeline's!" he said, his knees clearly knocking.

"Mr. Jack Dingle hmm?" Claude said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir! I am the best coffee…er…coffee assistant in the office!" Jack said proudly.

"Coffee Assistant?" Claude said, now glancing over his shoulder and seeing Adeline sheepishly walk down the stairs.

"Yes Sir. In fact, Adeline asked ME on a date because she was so impressed with my position," Jack bragged. He clearly was not telling the truth and Claude hid a small smile at seeing Adeline's face forming an icy scowl! None of what he was saying was true!

"Oh my. Such an important young man," Claude cooed, now making Jack sweat hard. "I could no doubt use someone with your talents in my organization."

"Oh I would love that! I am the best at making coffee and doing any kind of assignment," Jack said proudly!

"Anything?" Claude soothed, now grinning out of half closed eyes. Jack felt himself sweating more in Claude's large shadow.

"A-A-A-Anything," Jack weakly responded.

"Claude cut it out! You're scaring him out of his wits!" Adeline said telepathically.

"Nonsense. I'm only teaching this young one a lesson about service," came the amused response.

"So then you would not mind serving my office lunch personally every day for the next two months?" Claude smiled, now leaning over him and grinning more. Jack's pupils shrunk as Claude looked at him. "You can see my secretary in the morning."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME SIR!" Jack said proudly!

"Perfect. Now then…you need your rest. Surely you cannot serve lunch when you are out this late," Claude said. "Unless…you are one of those who cause trouble at this hour." He said, now eyes narrowing.

"No! Never Sir! I'm going home now! Now I promise!" Jack said, now turning and running back towards his house. He didn't even say 'bye' to Adeline!

Claude smirked as he turned and closed the door and Adeline turned and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Now listen to me you! You can't just go and do that! He was my date for tonight!" Adeline said, now pouting a bit.

"You don't need a young man like that wasting your time," Claude said, now walking back towards the steps.

"Claude! But what if I loved him…" she said, now smirking. Claude glanced at her over his shoulder and then turned back to face her.

"You couldn't possibly love a young man like that…" Claude said, now walking over to her once more. Adeline's eyes widened as he began closing in on each side.

"And why not?! You said that you didn't love me…" Adeline said, now turning and about to open the door. "That means I can date whoever I want."

But as she gently opened the door, a large hand rushed past her and slammed it shut in a heartbeat. Adeline turned back to face Claude and he smirked down at her. He then ran a clawed hand through her hair and then turned to head towards the stairs. As he walked, he let his tail manifest and it swayed confidently with each step.

"Listen to me young Adeline," he said as he continued to walk up the stairs. "A beast and human relationship has never been established. However…"

And with that, he leaned over the banister and smiled with pleasure as he got to the top of the stairs.

"You have proven your loyalty and for that I am grateful. Perhaps having you as a mate will be…agreeable to me," he said, now going to his room and shutting the door.

"AGREEABLE?! YOU LITTLE RUDE CAT!" Adeline said without heat. But telepathically, all she heard was his deep chuckled that rang into the night.

The next night…

Adeline went downstairs for dinner as usual. She felt her heart lift now that she and Claude were getting closer and closer.

"I wonder if he really is…serious about me," she said to herself, now walking down the stairs. But as she turned the corner to have dinner, Claude met her there.

"Adeline~," he said gently.

"Yes Claude?" she asked.

"I do care for you, but we would need to take things a bit slower. After all…you must get used to me and I need to get accustomed to having a human in my surroundings."

"But you've worked with humans for years," Adeline said gently.

"But working with them is different that considering them for a mate. Love is one thing but compatibility is another," Claude replied, now gently walking over to her.

"But Claude. That is what love is…learning about each other and then learning to be compatible," she smiled, now placing her arms around his waist. He then leaned down and gently bit her ear.

"Alright…when I mate with you tonight, we can…" he started.

"WOAH! WHAT?!" She gasped.

"I was going to say that when we mate, we can discuss offspring," he replied.

"Mate?! Humans get married first and then we discuss children," Adeline said, her face turning super red and flushed.

"Oh I see. Apologies Adeline," he said, now stepping back. "It is time for me to go on patrol."

And with that, he painfully began to transform into his beast mode and his wings began to manifest. Adeline watched in awe and then she chuckled once he was done.

Claude then turned to look at her and then arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just love it when you change Claude. It just reminds me that it's ok to believe in a little magic," Adeline smiled. Claude walked over to her and gently placed his tiger-like face against hers.

"Adeline…I do not know that much about the love you humans demonstrate towards each other. But I do care about you even though I may not always show it. My species shows it differently from humans," Claude replied, but gently giving her a lick on her face.

"I love you though Claude. I understand our species are different, but through it all…I love you so much," she whispered to him.

"And I love you too," he said, now wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up until they were eye to eye.

At that moment, their noses touched and Claude only grinned from ear to ear. It had been a while since he had grown to 'love' anyone. Especially a human. For humans were not seen as worthy or reliable, but Adeline was different. She gave her life to protect him and he did the same for her.

"I knew that you two would finally come to terms," a gentle voice spoke. Both turned and saw the maid walk in with a small smile.

"You…you really helped us. I can't thank you enough," Adeline said gently.

"Because I knew that you both would see it eventually," the maid said calmly.

"And how do you know that it all would have worked out that easily?" Claude said, now looking at the maid a bit closer.

"Because Claude…I know you and I know your heart. Adeline…what Claude didn't tell you is that he is the only beast who ever showed the most compassion towards humans," she said calmly. Adeline looked at Claude and began to massage his wings as she looked deep into his blue eyes.

"It doesn't surprise me. Adonis tried to trick him into putting me into a deep sleep, but he fought for me," Adeline said calmly.

Claude arched an eyebrow at the maid and smirked. "I will deal with you later. In the meantime, Adeline…follow me."

And with that, he slowly began walking towards his parlor. Adeline's face flushed! Claude's parlor was usually his typical "man-cave" and she was usually not allowed in there at all.

The maid only giggled as the two entered and Claude laid down on the floor and motioned for Adeline to come forward.

"Come." He said gently. Adeline's face looked even more bright red and she backed up shyly.

"C-Claude…um…" she started.

"Is there a problem Adeline~" came the soothing response.

"Claude what are you doing?" she asked shyly.

"Simply making you feel comfortable," he replied, now giving her a smooth grin. Adeline then saw him gently chuckle, now realizing he was teasing her on purpose! "Claude that was terrible!"

"Oh come now…you were the one who teased me before," Claude chuckled, now laying on his stomach. He then smirked as she ran forward and grabbed his tail and began massaging and playfully tugging it. He lifted his backside in response. "Adeline…"

"You're so much like a cat Claude!" she giggled.

"That's because I am one. Now then…when you and I have officially become mates, you will need to quit that reporting job," Claude replied.

"What?! When we are mates?! You didn't even ask me!" Adeline said.

"There is no need to ask you; I know your response," Claude said confidently.

"Is that so?!" Adeline huffed.

"Yes, I read your mind." Claude crooned. "Now look at me and tell me that you will be my mate."

"No! I refuse!" Adeline smirked, now hearing the low growl from behind her.

"Adeline~ you won't refuse my offer," Claude said, now jerking his tail towards him. That made Adeline fly forward and he turned on his side and grabbed her leg. "Now…say that you accept."

"Nope." She said playfully. Claude then pulled her leg and made her fall down next to him. He then proceeded to kiss her around her neck and ears. Adeline moaned in shock and tried to gently push on his furry chest. "C-Claude!"

"Answer me…" came the whispered response. "If you do not accept, you will not move from this spot until you do."

He then began gently biting around her neck and massaging and kneading her waist with his claws. It felt wonderful! Now Adeline broke into a cold sweat and began panting!

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! CLAUDE STOP! I'LL MARRY YOU!" She giggled, now feeling him let her up. He then winked at her and then kissed her head.

"And I apologize Adeline if I should have asked appropriately. My species is still learning human customs. Now then…will you be my mate?" he asked, now letting her rub up and down his chest.

"Yes. Yes Claude I will," Adeline smiled, now hugging him as he cuddled her to his chest. But within a few moments, he let her go and looked out the window.

"It is time for me to go and see to some business my love," he said, now sitting up.

"My love?" Adeline grinned, now getting a loving look in her eyes.

Claude only chuckled and ran a claw under her chin. "I will be back before the sun rises."

And with that, he stretched his mighty wings and flew out the window into the night. Adeline only smiled and watched as Claude flew into the sky. Her life had definitely taken a few different turns, but she couldn't have asked for anything more!

"I love you Claude. I am honored to be your mate," she said telepathically and gently.

"And I am honored that you accepted," came the reply. "But there is something I do require once we are mates."

"Yes my love?" she asked, now dreamily.

"I will require at least six offspring to continue our legacy," came the amused reply.

"CLAUDE NORTHCOTT!" Adeline huffed out in shock. She could only hear his deep laughter as he heard her frustrated reply.

"I apologize my love, but the moon is rising and I must go. Have a pleasant sleep," came the reply.

"Claude! We are not done talking about this!" Adeline tried to argue.

"Goodnight my love."

"Claude? CLAUDE?! Claude get back here!" Adeline said, now crossing her arms. But after a moment there was still no response and she could only laugh to herself without heat. Claude was definitely a strong and confident beast, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Their story had finally come to a close, but their future was just beginning.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the finale to this story! It was a blast to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! My imagination clearly took wing and to the stars! :)**


End file.
